Juegos
by Kaya16
Summary: Xena y Gabrielle mantienen una relación cercana, pero solo como amigas. ¿Cuánto más durará eso, sin que una de las dos pierda los estribos por la otra? XenaxGabrielle
1. Al dormir

He aquí un nuevo Fic de Xena, Warrior Princess. Simplemente me surgió la inspiración, y no pude evitar escribirlo. No va a ser muy largo (ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero esta vez de verdad, va a ser cortito jaja) **  
**Está situado en el final del episodio "A day in the life" ,perteneciente a la segunda temporada.

Solo me queda decir que: **Los personajes de Xena, Warrior Princess, no me pertenecen** , esto es solo una volada más de mi imaginación.

Con esto aclarado, ¡A leer se ha dicho!

PD: Dudas, insultos, opiniones o verduras, en los reviews :)

* * *

 **Juegos**

 **Al dormir**

Finalmente se había acabado un agotador día, en el que como siempre, terminamos salvando a una aldea, esta vez, de un gigante.

Debo decir que fue un día interesante con Gabrielle. Desde juegos, peleas por sartenes y pergaminos, y un baño extrañamente refrescante.

Nos encontrábamos acostadas, mirando las estrellas, una al lado de la otra. Esa actividad siempre me pareció aburrida, hasta que mi querida bardo me enseñó lo divertido que podía llegar a ser. Pero por supuesto, solo me divierte porque estoy junto a ella.

-Ese montón de ahí arriba parece un gran cucharón.

-¿Un cucharón?

-Sí, ya sabes... como esos que se usan para sacar agua de un balde- dije, bostezando.

Su pequeña y encantadora risa entró en escena -Parece... a mí me parece un oso.

-¿Un oso?

-¡Sip!

-¿De dónde sacas un oso?- cuestioné, tentada por su imaginación.

-¡Mira!- señaló el oscuro cielo nocturno -Ahí está el cuerpo, ¿Ves las orejitas?

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

-Y la cola... -continuó, riéndose, pero lo siguiente que llegué a escuchar y sentir, para nada fue su particular risa.

Me refregué la nariz, fingiendo sorpresa, ante el tremendo bastonazo que me pegó.

Al instante abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía creer que no lo hubiese esquivado.

-¡¿Xena?!- me llamó casi en un grito, acortando la distancia y posando medio cuerpo sobre mi -¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento tanto!- se cubrió la boca, pasmada -¿Te encuentras bien?

Reposó su mano sobre la mía, que aún se encontraba sujetando mi nariz. No me había dado cuenta por estar atenta al agudo pero tolerante dolor que me recorría el tabique, pero tenía en primera fila todo su cuerpo sobre mí.

Mi visión descendió, sin el permiso de mi mente, a sus atributos, que se encontraban demasiado cerca para mi gusto... o para mi cordura.

Notando como los latidos de mi corazón acrecentaban, quité su mano y traté de hablar.

-Viviré- musité un poco nasal, para luego girarme y darle la espalda.

Era demasiado peligroso seguir en esa posición.

-Lo siento, nunca pensé que te golpearía, yo...-

-Está bien, solo intentemos dormir ahora, ¿De acuerdo?

Cerré los ojos, pensando que de esa forma volvería a su lugar de inmediato, evitando molestar mi sueño. Pero parece ser que ocurrió todo lo contrario.

Percibía su vista clavada en mí. A pesar de eso, no abrí los ojos. Temía perder los estribos si veía su dulce carita de nuevo.

De repente, sentí sus adorables labios en mi sien, regalándome el beso más dulce que recibí en la vida.

Aterrada por lo que estaba sintiendo, me revolví histéricamente en el lugar y solo pude decir:

-¡Hey!

Ella solo se rió, regresando a su sitio, al lado mío. Su habla no se detuvo hasta luego de un rato. Pero yo ya no la escuchaba. Estaba ensimismada en lo que esta pequeña me estaba causando, cada día más.

Dioses... es tan dulce, tan tierna, tan adorable... No sé cuando empecé a sentir todo esto por ella, pero lo que sí sé, es que debo guardármelo. Estoy segura... que no siente lo mismo.

No hace mucho había elegido a Pérdicas en vez de a mí. ¿En vez de a mí? Ni que fuera una competencia.

Tampoco es que yo sea muy demostrativa, seguro ni se le pasa por la cabeza lo que mi corazón desea con ansias.

Pero quizás... sea mejor así.

-Xena...- .Percibí como unas delicadas manos me revolvían en mi lugar -¡Xena!

Entreabrí los ojos con torpeza, para luego darme media vuelta y encontrarme con su esmeralda mirada aprisionando la mía.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- solté, con la voz apagada.

-Tengo frío, ¿Me prestas tu tapado?

-¿Ja?- emití, con sarcasmo.

-Por favor, ¡Me estoy congelando!

-La última vez que te presté mi tapado, nunca volvió.- susurré, volviéndome a dar vuelta, pero su mano sobre mi cintura me giró otra vez.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-¿Quemarlo fue un accidente?

-Estaba cerca de la fogata... no me di cuenta- se excusó, inflando los cachetes de una manera que provocó que mi pecho saltase en su sitio.

-Ajá...- atiné a decir, alzando una ceja y tratando de disimular el goce que me recorría el verla así.

-Bien, no me lo prestes, ¡Pero si muero congelada será tu culpa!- finalizó, dándome la espalda, en un rápido movimiento.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en mis labios, al contemplar su tierno berrinche. Dioses, quizás yo... estaba muriendo de amor por ella.

Toqué su hombro con el dedo varias veces, pero ella quitaba mi mano enseguida. Aumentando mi divertido gesto, volví a tocarlo, consiguiendo mi cometido.

-¿Qué?- se volteó, de mala gana.

Sorprendiéndola, estiré los brazos hacia ella, observándola con profundidad -Ven...

Parecía aturdida por mi acción, ya que se quedó embelesada mirándome -¿De verdad... puedo?

Reí por lo bajo, atrapando su cintura y acercándola hacia mi -Claro que sí.

Sus pequeños ojitos sonrieron, mientras de inmediato se acurrucaba en mi pecho, y dejaba descansar su mano en mi espalda.

-mmm... estás calentita...- musitó, refregándose en mi torso, con una inocente expresión.

Creo que debí pensar mejor en esto, antes de abrazarla. Mi cuerpo se estaba retorciendo por dentro, ansiando más el contacto, y sus palabras, claramente, no ayudaban a calmarme.

Instintivamente, la apreté más contra mí, y apoyé el mentón en su cabeza, hundiendo mi nariz en ella. Olía tan bien... su dulce fragancia provocaba estragos en mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué estás tan caliente?

Mis traviesos divagues dieron vuelta la frase en un segundo, transformándola en un tentador doble sentido.

 _-¡No pienses nada sucio, no pienses nada sucio!_ \- rogué en la mente, percibiendo como el tacto de su mano ahora se encontraba aferrando el costado de mi cintura, muy cerca de mis pechos.

Al no escuchar vocablo alguno de mi parte, prosiguió -Supongo que de esta forma evitarás que incendie tu tapado- agregó, acariciando mi piel por encima de la fina tela que me cubría.

 _-Por el amor a todos los dioses, ¡Quita tu mano de ahí!-_ imploré en mis pensamientos, poniéndome tensa.

Es una niña... no puedo sentir tales deseos por ella.

Parpadeé varias veces, al meditar sobre aquello. ¿Realmente era una niña?

-Gabrielle...

-¿mh?- emitió, suspirando calmada en su lugar. Parecía estar cómoda, al contrario de mí, que me encontraba en la mayor de todas las batallas posibles, contra mi propio ser.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Aquella cuestión parece que la sorprendió, ya que su cabeza se elevó un poco, quedando a la altura de mi rostro, para mi maldita suerte.

La situación me estaba sobrepasando.

-¿A qué viene eso?- contestó, provocando que su aliento chocara con mi boca, enloqueciéndome.

-Simple curiosidad.

-Dieciocho años.

Mis ojos casi saltan de sus órbitas al escucharla -¿Dieciocho? Pensé que tenías menos.

Hizo un gracioso gesto con su rostro, como si lo que dije fuera un cumplido -Sé que parezco de menos, ¿Tanto te sorprende? Y mira que ya hace un tiempo que viajamos juntas...

-Te llevo seis años- emití eso, más para mí que para ella.

-¿Y?

-Quizás no es tan problemático como pensé.

Definitivamente el habla se me estaba escapando.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja, para luego esbozar una sugerente sonrisa, como si tuviese un maquiavélico plan en mente -¿Acaso quieres llevarme a un burdel?

Mi garganta se secó con solo oírla -¿E-Eh?

-Estás comprobando mi edad. Si fuera menor no podría pasar.

Me lo dijo de una forma tan seria, que por un momento el silencio no se apiadó de mí. Realmente estaba meditando la idea.

Pero luego su risa me hizo despertar. Alejé un poco el rostro como acto reflejo. Este seguro ya se debía encontrar rojo como un tomate.

¿Yo, la gran destructora de naciones, intimidada por una pequeña bardo? Mátenme.

-¡Jaja! ¡Te lo creíste!- me señaló, hundiendo su dedo en mi mejilla.

-S-Solo tenía curiosidad... de verdad pareces más chica...- murmuré, desviando la vista, completamente avergonzada.

-Espero que no estés insultando mi madures- bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

-Oh no, para nada- rodé los míos, siguiendo su juego.

Mi mente me decía que me alejase, que pronto perdería los estribos, pero parece que mi corazón no pensaba igual, ya que, incapaz de evitarlo, continué estrechándola más hacia mí. Mierda, de verdad me estaba volviendo loca.

-Estás extrañamente conversadora hoy...

-¿Tú crees?- atiné a decir, ascendiendo mi mano por su cintura, hasta llegar a su suave cabello y comenzar a acariciarlo.

-Siempre te duermes primero, hasta roncas y todo.

-¿Ronco?- repetí, incrédula -Nunca me lo habían dicho.

Pude captar como su mirada se clavó en el suelo unos segundos, afligida.

-¿Quienes?- dijo, en un hilo de voz -¿Tus anteriores parejas?

¿Acaso... son celos lo que huelo?

-Nunca tuve lo que se dice como "pareja", solo... algunos del montón.

-¿Amigos con beneficios?- volvió su vista a mí. Y en ella, pude notar un brillo especial.

¿Tengo que tomarlo como una indirecta? No, no... ¡Ya basta! Debo calmarme, con urgencia.

-¿Y tú que sabes de eso, enana?- me burlé, revoloteando un poco su cabello.

Por suerte su sonrisa volvió a emanar de sus apetecibles labios, tranquilizándome.

-mmm no mucho, sabes que solo estuve con Pérdicas.

Su voz bajo unas octavas al nombrarlo. Parece que todavía le costaba hablar de él. No era para menos, después de todo, habían pasado pocos meses desde su muerte. Sé que tenía que cambiar de tema pero... no pude evitar saciar mi curiosidad.

-¿E-Estuviste con él?

Juré que la voz me tembló al pronunciar mi cuestión.

Penetró sus ojos en los míos, y con eso... yo ya sabía la respuesta, su maldita respuesta...

-Sí, ¿Es lo normal, no? Estábamos casados.

Mi frente se arrugó de inmediato, y no por causarle cierto pesar a su memoria, sino por los celos que empezaban a consumirme.

Ese día que presencié su casamiento, fue el día que descubrí lo que sentía por ella. Me sentía tan destruida, abandonada, dejada... no podía creer que se apartara de mi de tal forma, como si todas las aventuras que pasamos juntas, no hubiesen importado.

Por eso no pude evitar... besarla. Y me correspondió gustosa para mi sorpresa, pero jamás hablamos sobre aquel beso, como si solo hubiese sido una despedida... una triste despedida...

-¿Y tu primero?- .Su dulce voz me estremeció, despertándome de mis memorias.

-¿Mi primero?- sonreí de lado -ni lo recuerdo.

Su mirada volvió a descender, acrecentando mi incertidumbre.

-Veo que has tenido una intensa vida sexual...

El término "sexual" emanando de su boca, casi me hace perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Pero algo había cambiado, su energía mutó. Parecía estar... ¿Triste?

-No voy a contradecirte eso, pero... a pesar de todo, creo que jamás he conocido el amor.

Sus ojos se abrieron cual platos, expectante -¿Es decir que nunca has hecho el amor?

Sonreí con un grado de angustia, observándola perdidamente -Así es, al contrario de ti...

Decir aquello me dolió en lo profundo de mi alma. El solo imaginarla con él...

Me estaba descarrilando, no había duda de ello. Y mi amiga no ayudaba a devolverme al camino, ya que dudó antes de asentir, un poco titubeante, y contestar:

-Si... ¿Dormimos?

Hice una mueca graciosa, desconfiada por su petición -¿La parlanchina bardo quiere dormir? Eso sí que es una novedad.

Tal vez pensar en él la entristecía... si, debía ser eso.

Soy tan idiota.

Como respuesta, se acurrucó más contra mi cuerpo, buscando mi calor, provocando que se me entrecortara el habla y el pecho me latiese con rudeza.

Por unos instantes, solo se escuchaban los armoniosos sonidos del bosque. Pero estaba segura, que la estrepitosa tonada de mi corazón, los adornaba.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró en su lugar.

-¿Eh? Si...

-Dioses, ¡Tu corazón está a mil! ¿De verdad estás bien?

-¡No lo está!- dije casi en un grito, odiándome por ello y apartándola un poco con las manos -solo... tengo frío, me tiembla el cuerpo, es eso.

Ja... si claro. ¿No podía inventar una excusa más estúpida?

Me miró unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, para luego esbozar una amable sonrisa, que terminó por derretirme.

-Acércate más.

 _Oh no, por favor... ¡No más!-_ pensé, tragando saliva con fuerza, sin moverme un solo centímetro.

Era incapaz de salir de mi parálisis. Vaya guerrera...

-Vamos, no seas tímida- se burló, sujetando mi cadera y apegándose más, logrando que accidentalmente nuestros pechos se rozasen.

-¡No soy tímida!- me defendí, con una voz insegura, poco característica en mi.

-Entonces abrázame bien- sentenció, observándome con una seriedad que no pude comprender. Eso parecía más una orden que una petición.

Me perdí en aquel mar de esmeraldas, y solo pude asentir con debilidad, sintiéndome por completo indefensa ante su preciosa persona.

Para mi sorpresa, quitó sus brazos de mi cuerpo, y los estiró hacia mí, incitándome a hundirme en ella. Como si de un imán se tratase, esta vez fui yo la que se acurrucó en su ser, reposando mi rostro en su pecho. Me estrechó con cariño, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda sutilmente.

Percibiendo la vibración de su hermosa voz en su piel, la escuché reír por lo bajo, provocando que también una ligera sonrisita se formara en mis labios.

-Nunca nadie me había acurrucado...- musité, moviendo un poco la cabeza, para encontrar una mejor posición.

-No saben de lo que se pierden- bromeó, deslizando los dedos por mi cabello y enredándose en el.

-Tal vez es porque siempre suelo ser más alta que los demás.

Soltó una simpática carcajada, para luego descansar sus labios sobre mi cabeza, regalándome un dulce beso -¿Te gusta?

 _-¿Qué si me gusta? Me quedaría aquí toda la vida- ._ Y con ese pensamiento de fondo, me aferré más a su espalda, inhalando su exquisito aroma.

Me sentía una niña pequeña, protegida y querida. Solo con ella podía mostrarme de esta vulnerable manera... y amaba que así sea. Con Gabrielle había descubierto partes de mi que creí olvidadas, que creí perdidas para siempre... su incondicional amor me demostró que aún habitaba la luz en mi alma.

Me pregunto si sabrá cómo influye en mi vida... la importancia que tiene...

-Es cálido...- respondí luego de unos segundos, con los ojos apaciblemente cerrados -Tú eres cálida...

Y allí los sentí. Sus fuertes latidos, dedicándome una armoniosa melodía, que me brindaba una esperanza que no debía tener.

-Duérmete...- fue lo último que oí, en un lejano eco, ya que la paz que irradiaba logró llevarme directo a Morfeo.

Nunca en mi vida descansé tan bien como aquella noche. Solo deseaba... permanecer lo más que podía a su lado.

* * *

¡Primer capitulo entregado! ¡Gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el próximo!

Besotes a todos/as! :)


	2. Al bailar

**Al bailar**

Los brillantes rayos del sol provocaron que abriese los ojos con lentitud. Pero inmediatamente los cerré, al darme cuenta de que aún me encontraba en los amorosos brazos de mi bardo. Quería aprovechar su calor lo más que pudiese.

-¿Xena, estas despierta?

Veo que el sueño duró poco.

-Algo...

La escuché reír un poco, para luego sentir como sus dulces dedos pellizcaban mis mejillas con suavidad, en un vago intento de despabilarme.

-¿Te acuerdas que me prometiste que me llevarías al festival de los bardos?

Me revolví en el lugar, con un quejido ahogado y sumiéndome más en su pecho -No...

-Xena, ¡Lo prometiste!

Su tierno berrinche logró su cometido, obligándome a reincorporarme con desgano. Acomodé unos revoloteados cabellos detrás de mi oreja, sin quitar mi desdichada mirada de la suya.

-De acuerdo... la única vez que te levantas temprano es para esto- reproché, desligándome con mucho pesar de sus brazos.

-Es un gran incentivo- atinó a decir, delineando una alegre sonrisa.

¿Y yo qué? ¿No soy incentivo suficiente?- pensé, relinchando los dientes.

Me puse de pie, atajé mi ropa, y empecé vestirme con pereza. Realmente era temprano, el sol a penas se asomaba.

-¿Vas a presentar algún pergamino tuyo?- cuestioné, poniéndome las botas, mientras observaba de reojo como me ayudaba con mi armadura a mis espaldas.

Podría decirse que eso se había convertido en una rutina... Rutina que amaba, ya que de esa forma lograba sentir su amable tacto.

-¡Claro que no! Soy una novata, no merezco estar en ese lugar- respondió, con una leve risita.

-Todos dicen que escribes muy bien.

-¿Todos?- inclinó su cabeza, para verme mejor - ¿Acaso no has leído ninguno de mis pergaminos?

Ups...

Desvié la vista, un poco avergonzada -Prometo hacerlo en algún momento.

Achinó los ojos, provocando que una tenue sonrisa me alumbrase.

-¿En algún momento, eh?

Aquello sonó completamente a un reclamo. Pero tenía razón, y debía admitirlo. Ya hacía bastante tiempo que viajábamos juntas y nunca tuve siquiera el detalle de mostrarme interesada en su arte.

Detallé como su mirada se tornaba angustiosa, y esta no tardó en carcomerme por dentro.

-Bien, lo haré ahora mismo.

-¿Eh?

Me desligué de su agarre, que todavía se encontraba atando mi armadura, y caminé hacia mi querida yegua, Argo. Ella cargaba con su equipaje.

Sin mucho cuidado, comencé a revolver entre sus cosas, buscando uno para leer. Pero de inmediato, me quitó de la mano los pergaminos que encontré.

-¡No!

La miré, confundida -¿No querías que los leyera?

-Si... bueno, ahora que lo dices, no estoy segura...

Obvié su respuesta, robándole el papel -A ver...

Otra vez me lo arrebató con rapidez -¡Xena, te dije que no!

La observé unos segundos, cada vez más aturdida -¿Por qué te enojas?

-Porque...- dudó un instante, para luego posar su visión en mí. Esta se mostraba profunda y avergonzada, hecho que me dio un pie para proseguir.

-¿Acaso has escrito una novela erótica conmigo?- bromeé, con una picarona mueca e intentando quitárselo de nuevo.

Amé observar como su rostro lentamente se iba tornando de un rojizo color.

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que...

-¿Qué?- susurré, acercando mis pasos.

Cual inercia, ella retrocedió, aferrándose con fuerza a sus escritos -Nada, pero... más allá de las aventuras que grabo, también es como un diario intimo, así que...

-¿Así que temes mostrármelo, porque allí están escritos tus sentimientos por mi?- dije, con mi característica voz grave y sugerente, acortando la distancia.

Estaba jugando, pero al no recibir contestación alguna, como si le diese la razón a mis palabras, mi corazón palpitó entusiasmado.

 _¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil, Gabrielle? ¿No ves que estoy a punto de devorarte viva?_

-Déjame leerlo- emití esta vez, con una clara curiosidad en mi tonada y moviendo mi mano para que me lo entregase.

Me sacó la lengua en respuesta, y comenzó a correr, alejándose de mí -¡Jamás!

Elevé una ceja, confiada, y a los segundos ya estaba persiguiéndola -¡Sabes que no puedes escapar de mi, enana!

De inmediato la alcancé y sujeté su brazo, girándola hacia mí. Debido a aquella acción, su cuerpo chocó contra el mío, tensándose. Pude notar la sorpresa en sus ojos, acción que solo me incentivó a continuar con mi maquiavélico plan.

Sus pasos retrocedieron, ante mi imponente presencia que la acorralaba cada vez más.

-D-Deja de jugar...- escuché en un susurro, pero mi mente ya se encontraba muy lejos como para hacerle caso.

-¿Jugar, yo? ¿No eres tú la que empezó a correr?

Estaba perdiendo los estribos, demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Continué caminando hacia ella, sin soltarla, hasta terminar por estamparla contra el tronco de un árbol.

Su vista, que parecía temerosa, se clavó en mí, mientras mi mano se reposaba sobre la madera, justo al lado de su cuello.

-¿X-Xena?

¿Por qué estaba persiguiéndola? No lo recuerdo, ni me interesaba. Mis emociones me llevaban la ventaja, provocando que mi semblante se acercase más al suyo.

-Gabrielle...

No contesto de inmediato. Y no esperaba menos. Mi comportamiento definitivamente le resultaba extraño.

Y es que... hasta a mi me parecía extraño. Últimamente me sorprendía mi indecorosa actitud, que no mostraba indicios de cesar.

-N-No voy a dártelos aunque me amenaces de esta forma...- me apartó con sus manos, pero al instante las tomé, impidiendo que me alejase todavía más.

Oh, claro. Era por eso, los pergaminos...

-Muéstramelos...- musité, inclinándome sobre su oído y pudiendo presenciar en primera persona como temblaba nerviosa por mi acto.

Quizás había esperanza para mí, después de todo.

-Prometo no burlarme...- continué, acortando la distancia, y logrando sentir la suave piel de su lóbulo en mis labios.

-Xena...- soltó, en un suspiro, mientras sus manos, escapándose de las mías, ahora se aferraban a mi cintura.

¿Esto estaba sucediendo, o solo era una mera fantasía mía?

-Gabrielle...

Mis propias manos, deseosas por sentirla, se resbalaron del árbol, y se estacionaron en su piel.

Mierda. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía controlarme, y su mirada, inmersa en la mía, no ayudaba a mi estancado estado.

Me quedé unos segundos embelesada, observando cómo sus ojos adquirían de a poco un brillo especial.

Eso solo provocó que tragase saliva con rudeza. Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa en mi vida. Yo no era así... ¡No soy así! Esta niña me generaba cosas que...no podía controlar.

Mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, pero por suerte no era la única. Juré escuchar también la suya, agitarse.

Con una valentía que no sé de donde saqué, empecé a disminuir la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Los deseaba, desesperadamente.

-¡Gabrielle!

Nuestros ojos se abrieron de par en par, al escuchar una tonada masculina, que ya de por sí, no me agradaba.

Me giré iracunda, visualizando a un joven de rulos que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de nosotras.

-¿Homero?- la oí, provocando que me volviese hacia ella, con una clara expresión de disgusto en mi rostro.

¿Quién era ese tal homero?

-¿Eres tú?

-Soy yo- atinó a sonreírle de una cómplice forma, que solo incrementó mi furia -emm... ¿Interrumpí algo?

Claro que sí, idiota.

-¡Claro que no!- se deshizo de mi agarre, corriendo hacia él, para luego estrecharlo amorosamente -solo estábamos jugando.

¿Jugando? ¿Desde cuándo llamas a lo que estábamos haciendo un juego?

-¡Cómo has estado!- expresó, regalándole un beso en la mejilla -¿Qué haces por aquí?

Mi estomago se encogió al observarlos. Parecían una pareja perfecta, por alguna extraña razón.

-Vengo a la competencia de bardos- respondió él, atajando su cintura.

Creo que mi frente ya estaba desfigurada, de tanto que la había fruncido.

-¿Competencia de bardos?- repitió ella, poniendo un gesto pensativo -¡Ah, claro! ¡El festival de bardos! ¿Entonces participaras?

-Esa es la idea, pero estoy muy inseguro... por no decir que estoy a punto de echarme atrás.

Gabrielle le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, animándolo -¡Lo harás bien! y allí estaré en primera fila para verte.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo prometes?

-Por supuesto- le sonrió, de una manera que nunca me había sonreído. Mi vista decayó con solo pensarlo.

Bien, ya basta. No iba a tolerar aquella escena un minuto más.

-¿No deberías anotarte, chico?- interrumpí, acercándome hacia ellos y posando una mano sobre el hombro de la amazona, brindándole pequeñas caricias a este.

Estaba marcando mi territorio, claro que sí.

Él me miró, un poco desconfiado, seguro debido a mi irascible mirada -Si, a eso iba.

-¿Vamos entonces?- agregó Gabrielle, deshaciéndose de mi agarre con facilidad, y comenzando a organizar las cosas para irnos -¡Oh! Por cierto, ella es Xena- me señaló.

Homero estiró su mano con intenciones de saludarme adecuadamente, pero luego de observarlo unos segundos, lo esquivé, buscando alguna tarea hogareña para hacer, como excusa.

Por supuesto, quedé como una mal educada.

Y así sucedió, iniciamos nuestro corto viaje hacia Atenas. Yo llevaba las riendas de Argo, mientras ellos iban delante, conversando alegremente.

Baje un poco la mirada, tratando de convencerme de que era normal su reacción eufórica con él. Después de todo, hacía bastante que no veía a su "amigo".

Luego de unas horas, llegamos a la gran feria de Atenas, que para mi desgracia, se encontraba llena de gente. No me gustaba la muchedumbre.

Aproveché unos minutos que el joven se retiró, con intenciones de anotarse en la competencia, para arrebatar el brazo de Gabrielle, con la mayor sutileza que pude.

-¿Quién es él?

Me miró, un poco desorientada -Homero, lo conocí en la academia de Bardos, ¿Te acuerdas?

-Oh...- atiné a decir, soltándola con lentitud.

Eso no explicaba su comportamiento con aquel muchacho.

-¿Te pasa algo?- inquirió, seguramente, notando mi preocupación.

-No.

Soy consciente de que mi voz sonó más seria que en otros momentos. Pero... no lo podía evitar. Estaba hirviendo de celos, y ese mismo estado, me hacía sentir patética.

-Solo es un amigo...- la oí susurrar, hecho que provocó que girase con rudeza mi semblante hacia ella.

¿Tan bajo había caigo mi orgullo, para que sintiese pena por mi?

-¿Por qué me lo aclaras?- solté, con un leve rencor en mi habla -Ni que fuera de mi incumbencia.

Parpadeó varias veces, confundida, ante mi cambio de humor -¿Por qué?- repitió, para luego desviar la vista. Alcancé a notar un destello de enfado en ella. -Tienes razón... no debo aclararte nada.

Mis ojos se ablandaron, al notarla tan vulnerable. ¿La había cagado?

-Gabrielle...

No me dejó continuar, ya que sus pasos se alejaron, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, en dirección a ese hombre, que ya odiaba con todo mí ser.

El día prosiguió de esa agonizante forma. La bardo siquiera se dignaba a mirarme, solo se la pasaba con su amigo, ignorando mi existencia.

Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, al observar cómo se agarraba de su brazo, sonriendo felizmente.

¿Por cuánto más tenía que tolerar esas imágenes?

El atardecer llegó, y ahí estábamos, en medio del público, esperando que su adorable -léase el sarcasmo- amiguito apareciera.

No hablamos entre nosotras, solo nos dedicábamos ciertos vistazos de vez en cuando, pero al instante los desviábamos, como si fuésemos unas completas desconocidas.

No podría describir lo que nuestra conducta ocasionaba en mi ser. Solo sentía un inmenso dolor... A decir verdad, esa palabra se quedaba corta, comparado al miedo de perderla.

Finalmente el festival terminó. No pude evitar suspirar aliviada. Por fin podríamos estar solas... o eso fue lo que pensé.

-Chicas, ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo?

-¿Para festejar tu victoria?- inquirió, Gabrielle, dedicándole un gratificante gesto, que terminó por desmoronarme.

-¿Victoria?,pero si quedé en tercer lugar...

-¡Yo no hubiese quedado ni en el quinto!

-Sabes que eso es mentira- contestó, acariciando su cabello, sin perderla de visión.

Puta madre. Ya basta de esta maldita conversación melosa.

-Es una buena idea- interrumpí, poniéndome en el medio de ellos -Vamos a tomar algo- ,les dediqué una de mis ya conocidas, falsas sonrisas.

Realmente necesitaba un trago.

Entramos a una de las tantas tabernas en Atenas. Esta se encontraba decorada con unas luces rojizas, y unas velas adornaban cada mesa, tornándolo especialmente romántico.

¿De todos los lugares, tuvimos que elegir este?

Era bastante grande. También había una pista en el medio, donde los aldeanos bailaban, regocijándose con la particular orquesta de fondo. Parecía ser música oriental lo que tocaban, como si fuese de la India o algún país similar.

Nos sentamos en la barra, y al instante chasqueé los dedos para llamar al cantinero, pero el joven me detuvo, diciendo que él iba a pagar las bebidas.

Le sonreí de lado, intentando conservar la paciencia. Él no tenía la culpa de que yo fuese una puta cobarde que no se animaba a confesar lo que sentía a mi amiga.

Se retiró unos momentos, para buscar al mesero. Ahora solo éramos Gabrielle y yo, y el ambiente no podía sentirse más tenso.

Tenía que disculparme, de inmediato. Pero temía que de mi boca no emanasen las palabras correctas. Es decir... no me destacaba en ser lo que se dice "sensible".

Tomé aire, reuniendo valentía, y codeé su brazo, logrando que posase la vista en mí. Se podía ver a lo lejos, la angustia en su mirada.

-Gabrielle... perdóname por hablarte tan mal hoy- dije casi en un susurro, cerca de su oído, ya que por la música no se podía escuchar bien -me desperté con el pie izquierdo...

Ella negó levemente con su rostro, para luego dedicarme una hermosa sonrisa, que logró tranquilizarme -Perdóname a mi... te dejé de lado todo el día.

La imité, animándome a acariciar el dorso de su mano. Pero solo eso hice, ya mi voz quedó atragantada, debido a su preciosa figura.

-Sin embargo...- agregó, escapando de mis ojos -fue tan doloroso para mí como para ti, de verdad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque quería estar contigo... no con él- finalizó, señalándome con la mirada a su amigo, que se encontraba pidiendo los tragos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si de esa manera pudiese evitar el potente latido en mi corazón, que iba acrecentándose en cada segundo.

-Yo también quería estar contigo- sujeté su mano, y en un arranque de coraje, la llevé hasta mi labios, besándola con adoración -no siempre tenemos la oportunidad de estar en paz...

Juré notar un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, pero seguro era un efecto de aquella luz roja que alumbraba todo el lugar... Si, seguro era eso.

-Lo sé, por eso, perdóname- reiteró, incentivándome a que me acercase más a ella.

Necesitaba sentirla.

Me perdí en sus verdes ojos, al igual que ella en los míos.

 _¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que solo me enloqueces más?_

-Gabrielle, yo...

-¡Aquí tienen!- exclamó el joven bardo, que no vi venir, dejando las bebidas frente a nosotras -¡La mejor cerveza casera para ustedes!

Creo que ya estaba pasado de vino, su aliento lo revelaba.

Ambas le sonreímos, al mismo tiempo que él se topaba con gente que pasaba, y los saludaba con un familiar abrazo.

Ella se incorporó un poco y le dijo algo al oído, que claramente no pude escuchar.

Pero parece que sus palabras solo provocaron que se alejase, yéndose con aquella gente que conocía y entablando una alegre conversación.

La miré de reojo, para luego aproximarme a su rostro de nuevo -¿Le dijiste que se fuera?

Sonrió de lado, penetrando su mirada en mi unos instantes, y devolviéndosela a él, pasado unos segundos -Le dije que se tomara su tiempo con sus amigos.

-Oh...- emití, observándolo también. Poco duro aquello, ya que, aprovechando la grata situación, volví mi visión a ella -¿Querías quedarte a solas conmigo?- agregué, en un tono bromista e incitante.

Me codeó con el brazo, juguetona, y luego agarró su vaso, comenzando a beber la cerveza, bastante rápido a mi parecer.

La imité, pero sin quitarle un ojo de encima -Hey... tranquila, sabes que no eres muy resistente al alcohol.

Sus labios se despegaron de la copa, quedando pequeños restos de espuma en las comisuras de estos. Restos que me vi absolutamente tentada a limpiar, pero por supuesto, me contuve.

-No soy una niña, sé tomar.

-Ajá- emití, irónicamente.

Frunció el ceño, elevando el dedo hacia el cantinero, por ende, pidiendo otra ronda, como si estuviese desafiándome.

-Gabrielle...- la nombré, en un reproche.

-¡Xena!- se giró con aspereza -te dije que puedo controlarlo.

Pero sus ojos, enfocándome de una extraña manera, me hacían creer lo contrario.

Atiné a desistir. Sabía lo que conllevaba pelear con ella en su actual estado. Así que alcé mis manos de manera arrepentida, delineando una resignada sonrisa.

-Como tú quieras.

-¡No!- me señaló, con una ebria tonada, bajando su ya, segunda copa -¡Lo que tú quieras!

Elevé una ceja, para luego sonreír con malicia -¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso?

-Como tú quieras- respondió, esbozando una traviesa mueca.

Debido a su juego de palabras, le mantuve la mirada unos segundos, llevando el vaso a mi boca, no sin antes dedicarle una fugaz sonrisa.

 _Pequeña bardo, ¿Cuánto más quieres seducirme? ¿De verdad ansias que me aproveche de ti?_

Continuamos hablando animadamente, ya en un estado obvio de borrachera, cuando de repente, una música en extremo provocativa y sensual comenzó a sonar.

-¡Oh!- exclamó, levantándose con rapidez de su asiento, acción que obligó a que descendiese un poco mi vaso y clavara mi vista en ella -¡Vamos a bailar!

Negué con mi cabeza, tratando de resistirme a sus manos que se aferraban con fuerza a mi brazo, tratando de llevarme a la pista -Yo no bailo, Gabrielle.

-¡Claro que lo haces! ¡Te he visto!

-Eran situaciones especiales...- me excusé, acompañada de un mareo que no me permitía modular bien.

-¿Y yo no soy especial?

-Muy...- respondí de inmediato, mirándola con profundidad.

-¡Entonces vamos a bailar!- tironeó de mi, y ambas, con una carcajada, nos aproximamos a la pista de baile y en breve, comenzamos a movernos de una sensual forma, debido a la oriental música que retumbaba en el lugar.

Su mano sujetó mi cintura, aproximándome hacia ella. No negué el contacto, al contrario, mis dedos se elevaron hacia su rostro, acariciándolo con mis yemas y acercándola más.

Los tambores de fondo provocaban que nuestras caderas bailasen al compás de estos, rozándose entre sí.

Era innegable que ya teníamos un público pervertido observándonos, pero poca importancia le dimos, continuando nuestro incitante baile, a la luz de las velas.

Mordí mi labio inferior, al darme cuenta que la situación me estaba estimulando. Y la mirada perdida de mi bardo... me daba a entender que a ella también.

Se dio la vuelta, en un sugerente y lento movimiento, con una provocativa sonrisa. Al instante atrapé su cintura, deslizándome por ella hasta llegar a su vientre e impulsarlo hacia mí, provocando que su trasero chocase contra mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron con placer al sentirla tan entregada a mi persona. Estaba perdiendo la poca lucidez que restaba en mi tembloroso ser.

 _Maldición, ¡Ya cálmate! ¡Es solo un baile!_

Para sumar a la ocasión, ella empezó a menearse de una seductora manera, rozando su voluptuosa parte contra mí, de izquierda a derecha, mientras ascendía su mano hacia atrás y capturaba mi cuello.

 _¿Cuánto más deseas torturarme, Gabrielle? ¿Cómo debo tomar esto? ¿No ves que en cualquier momento voy a perder la sensatez?_

Ensimismada en su lujuriosa danza, y con el alcohol recorriendo mis venas, incliné un poco mi rostro, para quedar a la altura del suyo. Ahora, ambas comenzamos a movernos de un lado a otro, sin perder el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, apegándonos cada vez más.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Hipnotizada por aquel tortuoso y delicioso baile, mis labios, tentados, se acercaron con sigilo a su cuello y empezaron a navegar por él.

Escuché como un gemido ahogado se escapaba de su garganta, incentivándome a continuar. Con la consciencia apagada, y mi alma perdida en su erotismo, lo capturé, dejando mi marca en ella, mientras una de mis manos comenzaba a aventurarse, ascendiendo por su piel y topándose con uno de sus pechos.

-Xena...- ronroneó, sujetando mi cuello con más fuerza, sin dejar de moverse paulatinamente contra mí.

Oh dioses...ya no podía controlarme. Todo mi entorno me decía que continuase. La música embriagadora, el elixir de aquella bebida en mi sangre, Gabrielle tan pasiva...

Un jadeo se liberó de mis labios, al soltar su dulce piel.

Mis dedos ya habían perdido el control, tratando de sumirse dentro de su estrecho top, y encontrándose con su sensibilidad, que para mi sorpresa, se mostraba entusiasmada.

Observé perdidamente cómo se relamía los labios, al sentir mi tacto dominándola.

-Gabrielle...- musité en su oído, ya con la voz dos octavas abajo, debido a la interminable excitación que me recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Oh, dioses...- exclamó, percibiendo como mis dedos sometían a su erecta debilidad.

 _Gabrielle... si sigues así, yo..._

Su agarre se deslizó por mi cuello, hasta caer en mis caderas. No tardó en aferrarse con ímpetu a ellas, adhiriéndome más a su estremecido cuerpo, obteniendo en consecuencia, que mi mente estallara en un mar de éxtasis.

-¿Quieres subir?- ronroneé en su oreja, ahora deslizando mi lengua lentamente por su cuello.

Sabía a lo que me refería. En la parte superior de la taberna, se encontraban unas habitaciones especiales para... la gente que deseaba satisfacer sus deseos.

No quería terminar así, de verdad que no... pero ella se mostraba tan predispuesta... que no pude evitarlo.

-Si...- respondió en un jadeo, dándose vuelta con sigilo y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que yo apresaba su cintura.

Nuestras miradas llenas de deseo choraron, y allí pude comprobar que no era solo el alcohol en su ser lo que ocasionaba este fogoso encuentro.

-¿Estás segura?- murmuré, acercando mi agitado rostro al suyo, uniendo nuestras frentes.

-Si...- repitió, enredándose en mi cabello y acortando la distancia.

La situación era demasiado sugestiva. Pero necesitaba, a pesar de todo, saber la verdad... necesitaba saber que yo no era solo una mera atracción del momento.

-¿Por qué?- susurré, rozando mis labios con los suyos, mientras mis traviesas manos descendían por sus caderas con cautela, alcanzando su voluptuosa parte trasera.

Se mordió el labio, derivando su vista a los míos, para luego plantarla en mi transparente mirada, que esperaba ansiosa por una respuesta.

-Porque te quiero- dijo finalmente, provocando que mis ojos se entrecerrasen con goce, y en un arranque, destruyera la distancia que restaba, para unir nuestras bocas en un fogoso y anhelado beso.

Degusté sus labios uno por uno, arrastrando el inferior en una leve mordida, hecho que incentivó a sus ojos a abrirse, y a su boca a delinear una picarona sonrisa.

Sin siquiera premeditar lo que vino, entreabrió sus labios, llevándose consigo los míos e invadiendo mi cavidad con su, para mi sorpresa, experta lengua, que no tardó en entrelazarse con la mía, derivando mi mente a un estado de embriaguez mayor al que sentía.

-Gabrielle...- la nombré en un gemido, dentro de la unión.

Mis manos nuevamente ascendieron por su espalda, incrustándose dentro de su escasa ropa. Podía sentir como las suyas ansiaban imitarme, pero mi armadura se lo impedía.

Para nuestra suerte, ahora las luces eran tenues, casi oscuras. Quiero creer que nadie presenció nuestro pequeño acto. Aún así, aunque lo hubiesen visto, ya nada me importaba, solo lo que tenía en mis brazos era esencial.

-Subamos...- musitó, con un dejo de placer, tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta las escaleras.

Obedecí sin ninguna objeción, dejándome arrastrar por sus pasos y su risa, que cada tanto, mientras subíamos con torpeza, me dedicaba.

Yo solo rezaba porque mañana no me dijera que solo estaba ebria, y que no sabía lo que hacía.

Realmente... rezaba por ello.

* * *

Capitulo 2 entregado! Nos vemos en el próximo ;)

Chat'de'Lune: Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia :) El episodio en el que está basado este fic, para mi es uno de esos memorables, en el cual se puede ver con claridad su estrecho vínculo. Gracias por la corrección, la pifié ahí jaja, pero ya lo arreglé! Te veo en el próximo capitulo!

Lib93: Gracias por leer! Me alegro que te esté gustando! Me pasó, estar completamente aburrida y buscar un buen fic para leer y que por suerte apareciera uno, sé lo que se siente jaja Saludos!

Amazonfire: Wow! Thanks for taking the time to try to read this! I know what u mean, the translator makes my life impossible sometimes haha! See u in the next chapter!

Ave de paso: Gracias por leer! A pesar de que no te guste que esté narrado en primera persona. Espero que eso no sea un impedimento para que continúes leyendo :) Saludos!


	3. Al subir

**Al subir**

Tambaleantes, llegamos a la planta superior. Ella agarrada de mi cintura, y yo de sus hombros, comenzamos a abrir, sin mucho reparo en nuestra conducta, las puertas de cada habitación, buscando una disponible para consagrar nuestra pasión.

Nos encontramos desde parejas normales, a tríos, y hasta situaciones sexuales que sinceramente no podíamos ni explicar. Obviamente, recibimos un insulto detrás de otro, antes de volver a cerrarlas de inmediato.

Nos miramos de forma cómplice, para luego estallar a carcajadas, al observar en el interior de uno de los cuartos, a una mujer adornada de cuero, que se encontraba depositándole unos buenos latigazos a un hombre de un peso, un poco excedido.

-¿Tienes tu látigo?- bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

Desvié la mirada a ella, con un juguetón gesto -¿Mi pequeña bardo quiere ser dominada?

-¿Por ti?- esbozó una gratificante sonrisa -No me importaría...- agregó, derivando su agarre a mis muslos, provocando que una entusiasmada electricidad me recorriese.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Ella despertaba salvajes emociones en mí, pero seguro eso ocurría... porque mi alma se desvivía de amor por su hermosa persona.

Finalmente llegamos a la última habitación, deseando que se encontrase vacía. La abrí con sigilo, para confirmar que por suerte, no había nadie adentro.

Ella se adelantó a mis pasos, entrando y girando felizmente sobre los suyos, bailando con ella misma.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira!- se detuvo de repente, señalando un par de botellas en una mesa -creo que irrumpimos en una Suite.

-Eso creo- atiné a decir, leyendo a lo lejos un cartel sobre la misma que decía "Reservado" -¿Crees que alguien vendrá?- dije, ya con la voz apagada.

El éxtasis que me inundaba era incontrolable.

-¿Para algo existe el cerrojo, no?- comunicó, abriendo una botella con sus dientes, sin quitar su vista de mi, y bebiendo de ella.

La miré con una sugerente sonrisa, trabando la puerta, debido a su indirecta, para luego acercarme lentamente a su hermosa persona, mientras me quitaba la armadura en el camino.

-¿No has bebido mucho ya?

-¿Y tú no has bebido poco?- refutó, despegando sus labios de la botella y poniéndola al alcance de los míos.

Con la mirada perdida en su acción, dejé que tomara el mando, mientras percibía como sujetaba mi mentón y llevaba el pico hacia mis labios.

Bebí de ella con tal placer, como si estuviese bebiendo de su propio ser. Las gotas no tardaron en derrumbarse por mi comisura, resbalándose sobre mi torso.

Aún podíamos oír la incitante música de fondo como si estuviésemos abajo, hecho que inducía a que nos extasiáramos aún más.

Sus ojos se perdieron en ese liquido que se escurría por mi cuerpo, y sin siquiera meditarlo, acortó la distancia y empezó a lamerlo de una tortuosa forma, sujetando mi cintura en el acto.

-Ah...- escapó de mi aliento, al percibir su suave lengua degustando mi piel.

 _Gabrielle... vas a volverme loca._

Sus manos comenzaron a despojarme de mi vestido de cuero con cautela, deslizándolo sobre mi piel, estremeciéndome.

-G-Gabrielle...- cerré mis ojos, estirando mi cuello hacia atrás, al notar que su lengua comenzaba a ascender por este.

Lo que menos pensé, es que este día se convertiría en uno de los más memorables de mi vida. Y lo que menos imaginé, es que mi bardo fuese tan traviesa y apasionada.

Me pregunto si con Pérdicas también era así...

Mi ceño se frunció con solo pensarlo, despertando un rudo lado de mí, que en realidad no quería despertar.

Sorprendiéndola, atajé sus hombros, deteniendo su acción.

-¿Xena?- me llamó, con la mirada perdida e intentando enfocarme con sus ebrios ojos.

Caminé hacia ella, sin soltar el agarre, provocando que cayese de espaldas en la cama, vestida de una rojiza seda.

Ella rió ante mi acción. Su voz era música para mis oídos.

No dije ni una palabra. Mi mirada expresaba toda la pasión y celos que sentía en ese mismo momento.

-¿Te gusta el bardo?- susurré, inclinándome hacia su oído, y acomodando mis caderas en su entrepierna, en un lento movimiento.

-Ah...- entrecerró los ojos, al sentirme -no...

-¿Y por qué estabas tan cerca de él?- continué, lamiendo su lóbulo, para luego morderlo.

-¿Y por qué tú estabas tan cerca de Ulises, en ese viaje?- se defendió, aferrándose a mis piernas con ímpetu.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, ya que en su cuestión, encontré mi respuesta.

-Porque no podía estar contigo...

-Exacto- dijo, deslizando sus manos por mi ardiente piel, adentrándose en mi pollera -Dime, ¿Por qué tardamos tanto en hacer esto?- prosiguió, al igual que continuaba con su tedioso y placentero recorrido, encendiéndome cada vez más.

-Porque no nos animábamos...

Esbozó una picarona sonrisa, mientras yo elevaba mis brazos hacia arriba, facilitándole el quitarme mi traje. Mis pechos rebotaron en su presencia, y con mucho gusto pude notar cómo se quedó hipnotizada, observándome.

-Creo que yo fui bastante obvia- musitó, aún con la mirada vacía.

-¿Cuándo?- inquirí, agarrando nuevamente la botella, y dándole un buen trago. Las gotas de mis comisuras, cayeron en su vientre, entusiasmando mis fantasías.

-Siempre...- susurró de forma entrecortada, al sentir una de mis manos comenzando a desenredar el nudo de su top.

-¿Ah, sí?- me burlé, riendo por lo bajo, para luego con ambas manos abrir con rudeza su ropa, dejando a la vista sus hermosos y firmes atributos, que debido a mi estrepitoso movimiento, bailaron ante mi por unos cortos segundos.

Me quedé ensimismada contemplándolos. Era simplemente preciosa y simétrica.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- me dijo, provocativamente, despertándome de mi embelesamiento.

Ascendí de nuevo la vista, con una sensual sonrisa -Voy a probarte, Gabrielle- musité, sujetando la botella a mi lado e impulsando el pico hacia ella.

-¿Qué estás...? ¡Ah!- emitió, al sentir el frío liquido recorrer sus pechos en una caricia.

La zarandeé de un lado a otro, derramando el contenido sobre su ardiente piel. Este comenzó a resbalarse por ella, intensificando mis ganas. Mi mirada no podía encontrarse más perdida.

-Xena...- dijo mi nombre, con un dejo de placer.

Me acerqué con sigilo a su rostro, aproximando la botella, y haciéndole beber de esta.

El sonido que hacía al tragar... provocó que mi cordura explotase en un mar de emociones incontrolables.

Al sentir las ya, incontenibles ganas de poseerla, de inmediato la tiré, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, y devoré su boca desaforadamente, degustando su suave sabor, mezclado con el licor.

Nuestras lenguas nuevamente se encontraban, de una forma más apasionada que antes.

Antes de que ella ocultara la suya, la atajé con mis dientes suavemente, para luego comenzar a succionarla en un incitante movimiento.

-mmhh...- la escuché gemir, soltándola en la acción, dejando un rastro de saliva conectado entre nuestras bocas.

-Eres tan hermosa...- musité, ahora lamiendo con hambruna su cuello, deslizándome por este en un recorrido de besos, hasta llegar a sus pechos, que al instante atrapé con mis manos. Estaban mojados debido al líquido que derramé sobre ella.

Comencé a masajearlos de una indecorosa forma, mientras mi boca se encargaba de dejar su marca en el medio de ellos.

-X-Xena... ¡Ahh!- jadeó, al sentir mi lengua bordeando su pezón.

Pero ese sonido no se comparó al que vino después, al percibir como yo lo succionaba con ímpetu.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba gemir, y con solo eso... yo podía llegar a culminar en cualquier momento.

Se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas, mientras su boca se entreabría, temblorosa, comunicándome que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Mi lengua comenzó a jugar con este de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que su entusiasmo se notase aun más. Debido a mi acto, arqueó su espalda, sumiendo más su debilidad contra mí.

Luego de unos segundos, y con un notable esfuerzo de mi parte, me despegué de su piel, dejando un claro rastro de mi marca en ese sitio.

Al elevar mi vista, pude contemplar su oscurecida mirada, gobernada por el deseo.

-Gabrielle...- murmuré, descendiendo mis manos por su resbaloso cuerpo, deteniéndome en su vientre, acompañando las caricias con voraces besos que quedaban adheridos en su cuerpo.

Esta situación superaba cualquier sueño erótico que haya tenido.

Su mano se enredó en mi cabello, y empezó a guiarme hacia su lugar de necesidad.

-¿Mi bardo no puede más?- hablé sobre su piel, incitando a que un grave jadeo escapase de sus labios.

-Por favor...- .Fue lo único que dijo, tentándome.

-Iba a probarte aunque no me dejaras- susurré, descendiendo mi rostro, llegando hasta aquella tela que todavía cubría esa parte intima que más ansiaba ver.

-¿Estás diciendo que ibas a violarme si me resistía?

-Por supuesto- .Respondí, mientras esbozaba una provocativa sonrisa, y comenzaba besar y lamer esa sensible zona sobre la tela, sintiéndola estremecerse debajo de mi cuerpo.

Sus caderas se impulsaron hacia mí, dándome a entender que se encontraba por completo de acuerdo a lo que iba a profesar en ella.

Ya con la electricidad recorriendo todo mi ser, deslicé con delicadeza su prenda intima hacia el costado, encontrándome, para mi grata sorpresa, que está ya se encontraba húmeda.

-Ajá...- emití, con mi destacable tonalidad grave, sin quitar mi seguro semblante.

Ella desvió la vista, un poco avergonzada -No lo digas...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás tan mojada que hasta podría...?-

-¡T-Te dije que no!- me interrumpió, tironeando un poco de mi cabello.

-Solo digo la verdad...- ronroneé contra su intimidad, inhalando su exquisito aroma. Acción que incitó a que se revolviese en su lugar, debido a las cosquillas que le proporcionaba mi aliento -ahora no es tiempo de avergonzarse, mi pequeña.

Iba a refutar algo, pero no se lo permití, ya que mi boca, uniéndose con su centro impidieron su habla, dejando en su lugar, un gemido profundo.

-Eres deliciosa... más de lo que pensé...- murmuré, mientras con mis labios succionaba aquel punto que crecía acorde a mis caricias.

Sus desesperados sonidos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Aquellas tonalidades armoniosas eran lo más excitante que había oído en mi vida.

Atraída por ellos, mis dedos comenzaron a recorrer su entrada, dibujando círculos en su piel.

Cerró los ojos con rudeza al sentirme, mientras sus caderas cada vez más se movían al compás de mi tacto.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Ah... si...

Dichosa por su respuesta, empecé a penetrarla con una cuidada lentitud, pero al notar lo húmeda que estaba, mis dedos perdieron el control, adentrándose hasta el fondo de su entumecido ser.

 _Oh... dioses... es tan estrecha..._

-¡X-Xena!- exclamó mi nombre, impulsando su cuerpo hacia mi ataque, de forma instintiva.

Mi lengua continuó su labor, degustándose a su antojo, mientras mi mano la embestía de manera acompasada.

No podría describir con palabras la sensación de su intimidad apresándome. Tan... acogedora.

-¿Quieres más?- susurré, estremeciéndola.

La humedad en mi crecía a cada segundo, de tal forma, que tuve que llevar mi otra mano hacia mi propia intimidad, comenzando a darme placer.

Su agitada respiración fue mi esperada respuesta, y en consecuencia, un tercer dedo entró en la escena, removiendo cada partícula de su excitado cuerpo.

Chocó los dientes ante las sensaciones, tanto, que pude escucharlos relinchar.

-Gabrielle...

La sentía... estaba cerca de culminar, y yo estaba cerca de presenciar lo que hace tiempo tenía ganas de ver.

Pero un desaforado arranque de su parte, me quitó de su pureza, sujetando mi rostro con fuerza e impulsándome a sus labios.

Los sonidos de mi respiración entrecortada, se acoplaron con los suyos en la acción.

-Todavía no...- dijo, dentro de mí, para luego rodar su cuerpo junto con el mío, quedando yo debajo de ella -quiero probarte también... pero antes de eso, quiero verte haciéndotelo...

Pestañeé varias veces, desconcertada.

-¿Q-Qué?

Relamió sus propios labios, inmovilizando mi rostro casi con rudeza -Muéstrame cómo te tocas...

Confirmado. Era obvio que no conocía para nada este travieso lado de la amazona.

Absolutamente guiada por su deseo, obedecí. Deslicé mis dedos por mi cuello, rozando mis pechos, para luego acariciar mi vientre y finalmente, llegar hasta mi centro.

Ella elevó un poco sus caderas, sin deshacerse del agarre. Esa posición le brindaba una mejor vista de mi propio acto.

Mis dedos se sumieron dentro de mí, provocando que ahogase un jadeo. Empecé a moverlos lentamente, mientras un leve sonrojo nacía en mis mejillas, y mis parpados decaían por la agradable sensación.

Sonrió ante mi desesperación. Ella era consciente de que me estaba masturbando contemplando su desnudo cuerpo.

Su entrepierna se situó en mi rodilla, y allí pude notar de nuevo su humedad. Paralizándome aún más, comenzó a deslizarse en acompasados movimientos por mi piel, brindándose placer también, ella misma.

Podía sentir sus mojados pliegues sobre mí.

Mordí mi labio, casi desangrándome en el acto, mientras mi mano continuaba su acción, cada vez más desaforadamente.

-Ah...

-Eres preciosa, Xena...- soltó, en un suspiro, atajando mi muñeca e impidiéndome continuar.

Su semblante se acercó al mío, esbozando una sugerente sonrisa -¿Te has masturbado pensando en mi antes?

Desvié un poco la vista, con una timidez que nunca había sentido -Si...

Estaba por completo a su merced.

-¿Cómo?- se burló, lamiendo mis labios con su experta lengua -no te escuché...

Bufé con placer, mientras mis ojos se cerraban extasiados- Dije... que sí...

Su mirada se perdió en mis ojos unos segundos, examinándome -¿Qué quieres que te haga, Xena?- agregó, desplazando su mano por mi húmeda espalda, y elevándome un poco, quedando sentada sobre su regazo.

Me sentía tan indefensa. Tan placenteramente indefensa...

De inmediato apresé su cintura con mis manos, incapaz de contener más mi excitación -P-Por favor...

Nunca creí que llegase el día en el que le rogase a alguien, pero con Gabrielle todo era posible.

-Dime...- ronroneó en mi oído, para luego lamerlo con hambruna, mordiéndolo en la acción.

-T-Tócame, por favor...

Solo incité a que su sensual sonrisa se ampliase aún más, mientras percibía como sus dedos rodeaban mi espalda, encontrándose con mi cintura y subiendo lentamente por esta.

Con solo sentir su suave tacto en mi pecho, me estremecí.

-Xena...- suspiró sobre mi cuello.

Sus dientes me apresaron, provocando que un grave jadeo se escapase de mi garganta.

Pero mi mente estalló, cuando percibí sus dedos sobre mis sensibilidades, domándolas a su antojo, estirándolas levemente hacia sí.

-G-Gabrielle...- mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás, incapaz de contenerse.

De inmediato su boca tomó el control de mis atributos, succionándolos de una anhelante forma.

Podía escuchar sus sonidos por encima de la sexual música de fondo.

Su lengua me recorría sin piedad, provocando que mis labios se entreabriesen y mis ojos se cerrasen con rudeza.

La tortura obviamente siguió, ya que sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi vientre, encontrándose con mi vello y acariciándolo en sugerentes círculos.

Instintivamente elevé un poco mis caderas, incentivando sus movimientos, que descendieron aún más, sumiéndose en mí ya, húmedo centro.

-Dioses...

-Deja de llamarlos... Yo soy tu única diosa, ¿De acuerdo?

Sus palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe, pero poco los pude mantener de esa manera, ya que ahora, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi intimidad, me incentivaron a bajar mis parpados, emitiendo el gemido más placentero que solté en toda mi vida.

La percibía tan dentro de mí... tan... dentro...

-Ah... ¡Ah, Gabrielle!

Me aferré a su espalda, rasguñándola en el acto.

Ella comenzó a inclinar sus caderas al ritmo de sus dedos, provocando que yo también la imitase.

-Ah... ah... ah... Te amo, Gabrielle...- emití contra su oído, entrecortadamente, sintiendo sus embestidas, cada vez más feroces.

-Y yo a ti...- susurró, devorando mi cuello, para luego con sus manos, empujarme hacia atrás, provocando que cayese de espaldas en la cama.

De inmediato sujetó mis piernas, elevándolas y apoyándolas contra sus hombros.

-E-Espera...

Nunca me imaginé titubeando en una situación así. Pero la vergüenza comenzaba a irrumpirme demasiado. Estaba detallando en su totalidad mi pureza.

-Xena...

-Ga... ¡Ah!- jadeé, con la voz ya áspera, al sentir su lengua lentamente recorrer mi intimidad, sin pudor alguno.

Su mirada seguía inmersa en mí, demostrándome que tenía por completo el control.

Comenzó a jugar con mi centro de una tortuosa forma, mientras sus dedos seguían adentrándose en mí ser.

Me aferré a las sábanas, intentando contener mis gritos, pero era imposible. No podía dejar de emitirlos.

Sus yemas se resbalaron por mi intimidad, llegando a un lugar prohibido que nadie había explorado anteriormente.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, pasmada -¿Q-Qué vas a hac...? ¡Ah...!- gemí, al sentir como invadía con cuidado y sin permiso alguno, esa sensible cavidad, hundiéndose cada vez más en ella.

Estaba a punto, ya no podía tolerar más las eléctricas sensaciones en mi tembloroso vientre. Sus suaves y deleites caricias me enloquecían. Percibir su extremidad entrando y saliendo en aquel santuario prohibido, y su lengua continuando un arduo labor en mi sensibilidad, deshizo todas mis defensas.

-¡G-Gabrielle! ¡Ah...!

Con un grito, que casi estoy segura que se oyó en toda la taberna, arqueé mi espalda, y llegué al cielo.

Pero... algo extraño sucedía...

-¡Ah...ah!

No podía detenerme, una segunda oleada de placer comenzó a recorrerme sin misericordia, al percibir como seguía inmersa en su acción, haciéndome temblar de una manera ya, descontrolada.

-mmhh...- ronroneó dentro de mi, provocando que sumiese las manos fuertemente en su revoltoso cabello, adentrándola más en mi interior.

Mis labios temblaron, y mi cuerpo, aún arqueado, descendió estrepitosamente, chocando contra el colchón.

Agitada, juré que mi placentera tortura había terminado, al contemplar como alejaba su lengua de mi pureza, pero claramente, estaba lejos de ello.

Ya que ahora era yo, la que estaba perdida en un abismo de lujuria sin salida.

-Gabrielle...- la llamé en un murmullo, atajando su rostro e impulsándolo hacia mí, besándola de una desaforada manera.

Con un rápido movimiento la acomodé debajo de mi húmedo cuerpo, y elevé una de sus piernas a mi hombro, reposando mi propia pierna sobre la suya. Con la mirada perdida, deslicé mi mano por su firme vientre.

-Quiero sentirte...- Dije, antes de unir mi intimidad con la suya, en un leve roce que al instante provocó que cerrásemos los ojos con deleite.

Comencé a mecerme lentamente, para luego, ante las incontrolables sensaciones, dejar caer mi cuerpo sobre ella y aferrarme a sus hombros, uniéndonos más e intensificando el movimiento.

-¡X-Xena...!

La podía sentir, y no solo físicamente, sino álmicamente. Estábamos tan unidas... tan deliciosamente unidas...

Se aferró con rudeza a mi espalda, resbalándose por ella. Mis caderas se movían cada vez más rápido, provocando que nuestros agitados alientos se entrelazaran, al igual que nuestras intimidades.

Con una extrema necesidad, invadí su boca, entremezclando nuestros eróticos sonidos.

-¡Ah... X-Xena!

Sus piernas apresaron mi cintura, impulsándome más hacia ella. Ante las extremas revoluciones, clavé mis uñas en su piel, como si de esa manera pudiese calmar los intensos latidos de mi corazón.

Desaceleré un poco el movimiento, logrando sentir en su totalidad, sus pliegues sobre los míos. No pude evitar que un profundo gemido emanase de mis labios, al percibirla de tal indecorosa forma.

-T-Te quiero...- escapó de mi habla, mientras volvía a acelerar la embestida.

Escondió su rojizo rostro en mi cuello, retribuyéndome sus sentimientos -Te quiero, Xena...- musitó, apresando mas sus piernas contra mí.

Obedeciendo a su física petición, apresé más su cuerpo contra el mío, brindándole unos últimos movimientos, cada vez más rápidos.

Chocó los dientes, al igual que yo, al sentir aquel familiar y placentero hormigueo, que nos invadió sin piedad alguna.

Jadeamos al unísono, estirando nuestro cuello hacia atrás, y rozándonos lo más que podíamos, antes de que yo cayera, casi inconsciente sobre su desnudo pecho.

Temblorosa, me abrazó protectoramente, mientras yo, aún con la mente en un estado de trance, le rodeaba la cintura.

Nuestra agitada respiración no lograba calmarse. Juré llegar a pensar que jamás lo haría.

-¿Estás bien?- musité, animándome a levantar un poco mi rostro, encontrándome con aquellas hermosas esmeraldas.

-S-Si...- atinó a contestar, dibujando una gratificante sonrisa -solo... estoy agotada.

Le sonreí con amabilidad, para luego plantarle un pequeño beso en sus apetitosos labios -Descansa...- dije, comenzando a reincorporarme, con intenciones de que durmiese más cómodamente, pero su mano aferrándose con debilidad a mi brazo, me detuvo.

Posé mi cansada visión en ella, esperando sus palabras.

-No te vayas...

Un pequeño suspiro inmerso de alegría se escapó, al visualizar su profunda mirada. Podía leer en ella, lo que yo misma sentía.

 _Diablos... yo... realmente estaba tan enamorada..._

Volví a mi posición, acurrucándome felizmente en su pecho, y arrimando más con mis manos su cuerpo hacia el mío.

-Nunca...

* * *

Capitulo 11 entregado! Y nos estamos acercando al final. Ya avisé que este fic no iba a ser muy largo.

Chat'de'Lune: Gracias por leer! Y me alegra que el estilo de narración no perturbe tu lectura. Yo también estoy pensando en mantenerme fiel y no ver la nueva serie, pero no sé... es posible que me llegue a tentar y la vea jaja! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Besitos!


	4. Al despertar

**Al despertar**

Abrí los ojos con una pesadez extraña. Pesadez que acompañó a mi cuerpo al tratar de sentarme. Al instante sentí la sábana resbalarse por mi piel, dejando a mis queridas partes privadas al descubierto.

-¿Pero qué...?- .No pude continuar mi confusa cuestión, ya que una tremenda molestia en mi cabeza, provocó que me la aferrase con fuerza -ah... mierda...

Me la refregué, como si de esa manera pudiese calmar el dolor. En el mientras tanto, mi difusa vista comenzó a reconocer mí alrededor.

-Irrumpimos en una Suite...- susurré para mí, recordando las palabras de anoche y comenzando a paralizarme.

¿Pero con quién demonios había terminado allí?

Sabía que la respuesta se encontraba respirando tranquilamente a mi lado, pero me daba miedo voltear. ¿Y qué tal si mi amigo bardo se encontraba ahí? Eso sería lo peor que me pudiese ocurrir, ya que yo... a la única que deseaba era a...

-Xena...- musité, animándome a girar un poco mi demacrado rostro.

Pero no la nombré solo porque era mi deseo, sino porque era ella, para mi gran sorpresa, la que se encontraba a mi lado, durmiendo con un semblante apacible.

Mis ojos saltaron de sus órbitas al detallarla, mientras las memorias de la noche anterior me invadían al mismo tiempo. Como si hubiesen estado dormidas, y su imagen hubiese sido el detonante para despertarlas.

Ahora recordaba todo... el bar, el baile... si, aquel seductor baile donde todo dio inicio.

Me cubrí con la sábana instintivamente, al sentirme avergonzada por mis acciones pasadas. ¿Pero qué mierda me había ocurrido? Sé que he anhelado a mi amiga por bastante tiempo -por no decir años- pero mi actitud se había descarrilado con ella... y no era capaz de borrar esas escenas de mi yo travieso, en mi acelerada mente.

Apreté mi pecho con ímpetu, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sin poder observarla un minuto más, desvié la vista, quedándome cabizbaja.

He deseado tantos años hacer el amor con ella... pero ayer, lo que hice fue más que eso. Con solo recordarlo, mis mejillas se tornaron de un poderoso color carmesí.

De repente, sentí como una suave mano me acariciaba la espalda, provocando que pegase un saltito en mi lugar.

-¿Estás bien?- oí su ronca y dulce voz matutina.

Me volteé lentamente hacia ella, sin ser capaz de contestar de inmediato. Me encontraba aturdida.

Sus celestes y profundos ojos, que antes me miraron con amabilidad, ahora se estaban transformando en una incógnita. Podía contemplar la incertidumbre y tenue tristeza en ellos.

Entreabrí mis labios para hablar, pero solo después de unos segundos pude llegar a modular.

-Xena, yo... lo siento.

Sus pupilas se ampliaron al escucharme. Ahora el terror irrumpía esa transparente mirada, y sus dedos, claramente resignados, empezaron a deslizarse por mi piel, hasta caer sobre las sábanas.

Oh no... Xena, ella realmente me... ¿Ama? ¿No fue una aventura lo de anoche? .Necesitaba comprobarlo, con urgencia.

Sostuve su mano, que ahora yacía en aquella tela, y la devolví a mi piel, pero esta vez, a la de mi rostro.

Me miró, entre confusa y atemorizada.

-¿Qué pasa?- me animé a decir, sin quitar mi visión de ella.

Mi amiga la desvió un poco, avergonzada. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. ¿Xena, avergonzada?

-¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me pides disculpas?- refutó, acariciándome con el pulgar.

Mi silencio solo incentivó a su asustada curiosidad.

-¿Te... arrepientes?

Parpadeé varias veces, sorprendida por su cuestión, para luego agarrar su otra mano y llevarla hasta mi pecho -¡Claro que no!

Ante mi respuesta, sonrió de lado. Pero algo no iba bien, su lamentable mueca aún no mutaba por completo.

-Solo...- agregué, sujetando con más fuerza su adorable mano -no pensé que nuestra primera vez fuese tan...

-¿Salvaje?- culminó mi frase, adivinando mi pensar y esbozando una sensual sonrisa -Gabrielle, yo tampoco imaginé que iba a ser así...solo sucedió, y no tiene nada de malo.

Se acomodó de costado, dejando descansar la mano en su mejilla. La sábana se corrió un poco debido a su movimiento, y allí pude apreciar, ahora sobria, sus atributos, que sin reparo alguno mostraba.

Tragué saliva con rudeza, intentando apaciguar mi mirada -N-No suelo ser así, perdóname...

Arqueó una ceja, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese una tremenda estupidez.

-¿Te estás disculpando por haberme brindado la mejor noche de mi vida?- suspiró, sin quitar su picarona mueca -Tampoco fue para tanto...

Pude notar la mentira en su tonada.

Esta vez fui yo la que alcé ambas cejas -Xena, mira a tu alrededor.

Obediente, recorrió con sus ojos toda la habitación. Esta se encontraba completamente desalineada. Nuestras ropas tiradas por todo el espacio, las velas en el suelo, hasta la cortina de la ventana se encontraba desmoronada en este, quién sabe por qué. Sin embargo, su visión se detuvo en un objeto, que ella misma destruyó en un momento de desesperación.

-Oh- emitió, señalándolo -¿Te refieres a esa botella? Solo estorbaba.

-Ajá...- atiné a decir, imitando su pose de costado, y observándola con profundidad.

Solo nuestras miradas hablaron en silencio durante unos segundos. No sabía bien que decir...

-¿De verdad no te arrepientes?- Me despertó su pregunta, que fue formulada de una forma un tanto angustiosa.

-Xena...- susurré su nombre, para luego desplazar la mano por su precioso rostro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el contacto -Nunca... nunca me arrepentiría.

Besó mi palma en consecuencia, posando de nuevos sus incógnitos ojos en mi -¿Y por qué estás así entonces?

-¿Así?

-Incómoda...- musitó, esquivándome la mirada.

-No lo estoy, solo...

-¿Solo?

Tomé aire. Realmente lo necesitaba, sentía que escaseaba en mis pulmones -Solo... estoy un poco paralizada, todo sucedió tan rápido que...

-¿Qué...?

-Que... me da vergüenza mirarte, sabiendo que descubriste un lado mío que siquiera pensé que tenía.

-Gabrielle, no tienes porque avergonzarte- contestó, rodeándome con sus brazos y acurrucándome en su pecho -me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo al demostrarme tus sentimientos.

-Xena...

Besó mi cabello con tanta ternura, que en ese mismo instante juré que mi corazón se escaparía de mí ser.

-Y no me refiero solo a la forma en la que me lo demostraste- acotó -yo... he estado enamorada de ti hace tanto tiempo... no me atrevía a decírtelo, pero ayer... perdí el control, perdóname.

Elevé un poco mi rostro, debido a sus arrepentidas palabras -¿Ahora eres tú la que pide disculpas?

Su visión me evitó nuevamente -Es que siento que abusé de ti... de alguna manera.

Largué una leve carcajada, al oírla -Para tu información, soy yo la que siento que abusé de ti.

-¿Ja? ,eso es imposible- dijo, con una orgullosa sonrisa -nadie puede abusar de mi.

-¿Ah, sí?- tenté a la suerte, agarrándola por sorpresa y trepando por su cuerpo -¿Estás segura?

Su mirada me detalló varios segundos, de arriba hacia abajo, mientras percibía como sus manos se iban instalando en mis muslos, comenzando a ascender por ellos.

-Bien... quizás fui un poco abusada.

Delineé una victoriosa mueca, sujetando sus mejillas en acto -Xena, no me arrepiento de nada. No te preocupes por ello.

-Pero...

-Te amo, Xena... desde hace tiempo que vengo sintiendo esto.

Mi confesión provocó que sus ojos se perdieran en los míos. Parecía tan aturdida, como si no me creyese por completo.

-¿Por qué no me crees?- adiviné su titubeo.

Su mano se detuvo en mi nuca, acariciándola suavemente -No es que no quiera creerte, es solo que... me cuesta.

-¿Por qué?- repetí, acercando mis labios a los suyos y rozándolos.

-Porque...- continuó, ya con la voz dos octavas por debajo -¿Quién podría enamorarse de mí, una asesina?

Descendí los párpados con tristeza, al escucharla. Realmente me preguntaba por qué aún se sentía de esa manera.

-Xena...- acaricié sus morenos cachetes, limpiando aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con terminar en su mentón -tú ya no eres una asesina, eres la persona más honesta y amable que conocí, no por nada decidí seguirte...

-Gabrielle...

-Deja de subestimarte, todos tenemos un pasado que no queremos contar, pero tú, eres una de las pocas personas que ha decidido enfrentarlo, y te admiro por eso.

Sus manos atajaron mi rostro, acercándolo más -Tú eres la única que puede ver eso en mí.

-¿Necesitas demostrárselo a alguien más?

-No...- atinó a decir, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios -Gabrielle, si no fuera por ti, yo no estaría...Yo...

Sellé su habla con mis labios. En ellos me encontré un salado sabor, ya que la angustia no dejaba de recorrerla.

-Xena, por favor... ya deja de lamentarte. El bien mayor tiene un límite.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, debido a mis palabras.

-No me malinterpretes, lo único que quiero que entiendas... es que ya debes dejar ir tu pasado.

Ahora descendieron, con una nostalgia que logró penetrar mi acelerado pecho.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, Xena... no importa lo que suceda.

Así como me evitaron, volvieron a zambullirse en los míos, con una profundidad mayor.

-Gabrielle, te quiero- murmuró, aferrándome a su pecho -es un alivio poder decírtelo de esta forma...

-¿De esta forma?- la imité, riendo por lo bajo, y acurrucándome en ese cálido lugar.

-Si... sin miedo a que te alejes de mí.

Besé su cuello, derivando mis labios a su clavícula -Jamás me alejaría de ti...

Soltó una leve risita, ante mis caricias -Bueno, por mucho tiempo he tenido ese miedo.

-Te entiendo, yo tenía el mismo... es por eso qué no me atrevía a decirte lo que sentía. Mi peor temor siempre fue perder tu amistad.

Ascendí de nuevo la mirada, clavándola en la suya. Allí pude ver que sus oraciones eran ciertas, al igual que las hermosas emociones que me dedicaba.

Hipnotizada por ella, comencé a acortar la distancia, pero el sonido de la puerta llamando, provocó que nos quedásemos estáticas en nuestro sitio.

-¿Gabrielle, estás ahí?- oí una voz masculina, muy conocida.

Me incorporé un poco, derivando mí ahora, estupefacta vista hacia aquel mural -S-Si, Homero.

-¿Qué haces en esa habitación? Ayer a la noche toqué tu puerta, pero no me contestaste.

-L-Lo siento, estaba ebria y no escuché... de alguna extraña forma terminé aquí, ¡Haha!- dije casi en un histérico grito, ya que no era capaz de abrir la puerta. Y la mirada recelosa de Xena, no ayudaba a mi intranquilidad.

-Bien... te esperó abajo. Te preparé una sorpresa.

-D-De acuerdo, en unos minutos bajo- contesté, sin pensar.

Cuando escuché sus pasos alejarse, posé los ojos de nuevo en la guerrera, pero esta ya no me miraba con ese amor incondicional... todo lo contrario, parecía enojada.

Sin esperar su estrepitosa reacción, se reincorporó, provocando que yo cayese de lado en la cama.

-¡Hey!

Se volteó hacia mí, con esa seria mirada que ya bien conocía -¿Qué?

Mis ojos la analizaron un momento, logrando adivinar el por qué de su enfado -No quiero nada con Homero- atiné a decir, observándola con devoción.

Suspiró, escondiendo una lamentable sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a vestirse con lentitud -Y entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste su invitación?

-Porque...-

-¿Sabes qué?- me interrumpió, acomodando su corset de cuero -Mejor no quiero saber, debí haberlo supuesto, por esto...

-¿Esto?- inquirí, confundida.

Agarró un papel que se encontraba en la mesa, que claramente ayer pasé desapercibido.

-Esto- repitió, zarandeando el pergamino, que estaba escrito por una letra que reconocía a la perfección -ayer decidí no darle importancia... pero veo que me equivoqué.

De inmediato me levanté, aún desnuda, y corrí hacia ella, robándoselo.

Lo leí rápidamente, mientras mis ojos no tardaban en abrirse, descolocados -¿Pero qué carajo?

-¿Vas a decirme que no sabias nada de eso?- lo señaló -¿Y qué no te gusta el bardo?- agregó, con una grave y enojada tonada.

Al instante rompí aquella confesión de amor, dejando caer los pedacitos en el piso, para luego atajar sus hombros -¡No lo sabía! ¡Y no, no me gusta!

Rodó los ojos, con un obvio sarcasmo -Si, claro.

-¡Xena, no seas testaruda! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo sabía!

-¡Gabrielle, es más que obvio lo que siente por ti ese chico!

-¡¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de ello?!

Frunciendo el ceño, pasó delante de mí, sin siquiera mirarme -Le diste esperanzas, aunque quieras negarlo.

Me giré hacia ella, ya enfurecida. Su desconfianza era algo nuevo para mi, algo nuevo e intolerable.

-¡No lo hice! ¡Ni sé por qué ese pergamino está aquí!

Parece que acabé con su poca paciencia, ya que se dio la vuelta, esta vez con una iracunda mirada -¡Porque él quería hacerlo contigo! ¡Aquí mismo! ¡Dónde tú me dijiste que me amabas!- me señaló otra vez, mientras su tono se elevaba cada vez más.

Mi habla quedó atragantada ante su sospecha. No podía creer que no me creyera. Y para variar, mi fogoso temperamento no ayudaba a la situación.

-Es tú problema si no me crees, Xena- exclamé, enfrentándola.

Sonrió de lado, con ironía -Lo único que puedo creer que es que me usaste.

-¡¿Qué?!- dije ya en un grito, acortando mis pasos -¿Estás loca o qué?

-Prefiero estar loca a vincularme con una falsa como tú.

Sus palabras provocaron que un nudo se formase en mi garganta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se negaba tanto a creerme?

-Vete...- dije ya en un sollozo, mientras le daba la espalda -no necesito a alguien que desconfíe de mi.

-Eso haré.

Con un portazo aseguró mis peores temores. ¿Quién iba a pensar que mi mejor amiga, que confió en mí inclusive en momentos que no debía confiar, ahora no me creyese ni una sola palabra?

Largando un pesado suspiro, sequé mis lagrimas, ordenándome no llorar más por algo en lo cual no tenía la culpa.

Pero era inútil, por dentro seguía destruida... y esa destrucción se percibía en mis lentas acciones. Creo que estuve una hora bañándome, y media hora más vistiéndome.

Bajé al bar de la taberna, ya que a pesar de lo angustioso del momento, el sonido de mis tripas no cesaba. Lo primero que vi fue a Homero sentado en una mesa, adornada de grandes aperitivos. Obviamente, lo único que llamó mi atención fue aquella comida.

Me senté de inmediato, sin siquiera darle los buenos días, y empecé a devorar toda la comida. Observé de reojo como me contemplaba con una perturbada mirada. Claramente en este momento no era el mejor ejemplo de femineidad.

Pero más allá de eso, y más allá del estúpido enojo de Xena, tenía que contarle la verdad. No quería malentendidos, después de todo, era un gran amigo para mi.

-Homero...- dije, posando mis ojos en él.

Me sonrió en respuesta -Dime, Gabrielle.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, respecto a la nota que dejaste...

-¡Espera!- me detuvo con las manos -antes de que digas algo, quiero que sepas que no quería... tú sabes... asustarte con ello.

Elevé una ceja, totalmente en contra de sus palabras -¿Asustarme? Homero, me dejaste una nota en una habitación que es para...- omití ese último detalle, avergonzada.

-¡Lo sé! Y lo lamento... ayer estaba un poco ebrio, y se me ocurrió una idea estúpida, de verdad lo siento mucho.

Analicé sus gestos, que de verdad parecían arrepentidos -No te preocupes por ello, no pasa nada. Pero quiero que sepas... que tampoco pasará nada entre nosotros.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al escucharme -¿E-Es por lo de la nota?

Negué con el rostro, para luego sonreírle con cierta nostalgia -No, es solo que estoy enamorada de otra persona.

Quedó un poco estático por mi confesión. No era de sorprenderse... después de todo, Xena tenía razón. En el pasado quizás, y solo quizás... me gustó un poco este chico, y él seguramente, se dio cuenta de eso.

-Lo siento, Homero... de verdad.

Sorprendiéndome, sus manos atajaron las mías, y lo siguiente que llegué a ver, fue una gentil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-No te disculpes, Gabrielle, lo entiendo. Soy un bardo después de todo, así que comprendo esta clase de sentimientos.

-Gracias...- contesté, acariciando su dorso.

-Perdóname si te incomodé, es solo que no sé por qué, tenía una vaga esperanza...

-Y tú discúlpame si te confundí, no fue mi intención.

Asintió, reafirmando el agarre -Gracias de nuevo, por ser sincera conmigo.

Reí por lo bajo, conmocionada. Su amabilidad superaba mis expectativas.

-Eres mi amigo, ¿De qué otra forma podría ser contigo?

Imitó mi risa, al oírme -De ninguna otra. Nunca cambies, Gabrielle- dijo, poniéndose de pie, junto conmigo -Ya debo irme, mi padre se pondrá como loco si sigo desaparecido.

-Oh, tu querido padre...- solté, con sarcasmo.

Volvió a reír, para luego, acortar la distancia y rodearme con sus brazos. Sentí la amistad dentro de ese apretón, por ende, lo correspondí gustosa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Puedo saber quién conquistó tu hermoso corazón, al menos?

Parpadeé repetidas veces, mientras mi agarre, cobarde, comenzaba a debilitarse -Es... complicado.

-El amor siempre es complicado, Gabrielle- susurró en mi oído.

El aire se escapó de mis labios. Tenía razón.

-Está bien, te lo diré... es...- Mi habla se detuvo al instante, ya que lo que visualizaron mis ojos en la entrada de esa taberna, me paralizó.

Mi querida amiga me observaba con desdén. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que hasta me dio miedo.

-¡E-Espera!- grité, en el pobre oído de Homero, alzando mi mano hacia ella, ya que la guerrera, luego de dedicarme todo su odio con la mirada, decidió darme la espalda y desaparecer a paso lento de allí.

-¿Qué pasa?- me apartó un poco, al notar mi estado.

-¡Xena, espera!

Me alejé de él con tal brutalidad, que el pobre chico casi se cae hacia atrás. Poco me importó, y eso lo demostré a la perfección, porque mis pies no tardaron en perseguirla.

-Ya veo...- lo escuché decir a lo lejos. Y en ese mismo segundo supe, que lo dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Creo que nunca corrí tan rápido en mi vida, y aún así no lograba alcanzar sus grandes zancadas.

-¡Puta madre, Xena, espera!

Parece ser que mi inesperado vocabulario provocó que se detuviese en seco.

Atajé su brazo de inmediato, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. No iba a dejar que se escapara de nuevo.

-¡No es lo que parece!- exclamé, a sus espaldas -Podrías al menos mirarme, por favor- .Traté de girarla, pero se deshizo de mi agarre, ignorando mi presencia.

Permanecí quieta en mi sitio, contemplándola con impotencia. Era incapaz de creer que fuese tan infantil.

-No quiero.

Fue lo único que llegué a oír, mientras detallaba como sus pisadas se alejaban otra vez, incrustándose en el establo donde se encontraba Argo.

Choqué los dientes, empezando a cansarme de seguirla.

-¡Deja de actuar como una niña y escúchame!

Finalmente se dignó a mirarme, pero lo que vi en sus ojos... terminó por desplomarme. Había una inmensa tristeza y temor en ellos.

-¿Vas a decirme de nuevo que no te gusta? Acabo de verte.

Refregué mi frente, con impaciencia -Me estaba despidiendo, Xena.

Esquivó mis ojos, posándolos en su fiel yegua -No parecía una despedida, ¿Verdad, Argo?

Esta vez mis dientes relincharon, peor que cuando su nombrado caballo lo hacía -No puedo creerlo...

-Esa es mi línea- volvió la vista a mí, enfurecida.

Debido a sus idiotas palabras, mi paciencia llegó a su fin, al igual que el control de mi cuerpo, que no tardó en acercarse con rudeza hacia en suyo, y pegarle tremendo empujón.

-¡Hey!

-¡Hey tú! ¡Estoy harta de esto!- empecé a decir, sujetando sus hombros -¡Ayer te dije que solo me la pasé con él, porque no podía estar contigo!

Se quedó estancada, escuchándome. La sorpresa parecía comenzar a recorrerla.

-¡Y si vas a tener celos, hazlos con fundamentos!

-¡No estoy celosa!- reaccionó, devolviéndome el empujón -Solo no me gusta que jueguen conmigo.

-¡No jugué contigo! Y si se trata de jugar, ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡¿Qué hay de todas esas veces que tuve que presenciar como besabas a otros?!

-¿Q-Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

-¡Todo! ¡¿O acaso me vas a decir que no notabas como yo te miraba, como me dolía en el fondo de mi alma verte haciendo eso?!

-Gabrielle...- su visión decayó, con un arrepentimiento, que pude notar -Te equivocas, yo no sabía...

-¡Tú eres la única que ha jugado conmigo!- me exalté, volviendo a atajar sus brazos, cada vez con más fuerza -Y ya estoy cansada de que lo hagas.

La seriedad en mi semblante, la desarmó. Temía perderme, lo sé. Pero seguro no tanto como yo temía perderla a ella.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no sabía que sentías eso por mi!- retomó su actitud, como si no se permitiese mostrarse un solo momento vulnerable -Y si ese era el caso, si hace tanto tiempo que me quieres... ¿Por qué te casaste con Pérdicas?

Mis pupilas se ensancharon, incapaces de asimilar su pregunta. Me dolía... demasiado. Hacía poco que sucedió lo de mi fallecido esposo, ¿Y venía a reclamármelo?

-Te estás pasando, Xena- advertí, señalándola y alejando un poco mis pasos. Pero poco me dejó retroceder, ya que su mano se aferró a mi muñeca, impidiendo mi huída.

-¡No te escapes y dime! ¿Por qué te casaste con él? ¿Por qué me dejaste so...?- detuvo el habla, mordiendo sus labios con ímpetu.

-¿Sola?- terminé su cuestión, delineando una irónica sonrisa -era yo la que me sentía sola, Xena. Pero para tú tranquilidad, no me casé por eso, y tampoco quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Por qué?- susurró, acortando la distancia, y posando sus profundos ojos en los míos.

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo... Respétame en esto, por favor.

EL roce de sus yemas sobre mi rostro fue suficiente para que me perdiese en ella.

-Dime...

Bajé la mirada, clavándola en el suelo. Aquel mar de color celeste siempre lograba desmoronarme.

-Porque me necesitaba...- musité, aún sin dignarme a observarla.

-¿Y yo no te necesitaba?

-No, no lo hacías. Eso es lo que pensaba, por eso...

-Gabrielle... siempre te he necesitado.

Su mano elevó mi mentón, logrando atrapar mi visión. No obstante, esto no duró mucho, ya que un remolino de emociones se estaba desencadenando dentro de mí alma, imposibilitándome mantener el contacto.

-Te dije que no quería hablar de él.

-Pero yo sí.

Choqué los dientes por enésima vez, perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba -¡No eres el centro del mundo, Xena! ¡Respétame por una vez en tu vida!- la aparté con las manos, haciendo que casi perdiese el equilibrio.

Pude percibir su sorpresa y dolor por mi acción. Sin embargo, no podía detenerme. Estaba realmente, fuera de control.

-¡Ya no soy aquella niña inocente de Potedaia que rescataste! ¡No me conoces, así que deja de aparentar que lo haces!

Mi respiración se entrecortó al decir aquellas dolientes frases. No quería, de verdad que no... pero me sacó de mis cabales.

-Ya veo... lo siento- su susurrante voz, y sus ojos, que ya no me miraban, provocaron que mi aire se agitase aún más.

El silencio nos invadió unos incómodos minutos, en los cuales, ya no sabía que decir. Y el llanto atragantado en mi garganta, empezaba a amenazar con descarrilarse.

-Haz lo que quieras- retomé, con un hilo de voz -si no quieres creerme, no lo hagas.

Me di media vuelta, con intenciones de irme de su lado, pero mis pies decidieron pararse en seco, antes de traspasar la puerta.

-Y Xena...- me giré, para hora vislumbrar como sus ojos, para mi sorpresa, se estaban tornando rojizos -no soy una persona que se entrega de la manera que me entregué a ti... con alguien que no ama.

Soltó una risa ahogada, al escucharme - ¿Y con Pérdicas que hiciste? ¿Acaso no lo amaste también?

-Lo hice- la corté de inmediato -pero siempre te amé más a ti.

Sus ojos, entre pasmados y dolidos, se entrecerraron con agonía. La situación no podía estar peor.

Caminé a paso rápido, escapando de su presencia. Porque si no lo hacía, era probable que todo terminase de una desagradable manera.

Volví a la taberna solo para agarrar mis cosas, sin olvidarme de mi confiable bastón, e irme de allí. No sin antes dejarle una nota, a mí ahora, enfadada amante. Una nota en la cual le decía que cuando estuviese dispuesta a creer en mí, volviese a mi lado.

Me interné en el bosque, hice una fogata y atrapé mi propia comida. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en mis labios, al darme cuenta que de verdad ya no era aquella niña perdida de mi aldea.

Mi mano se resbaló por mi cintura, atrapando dentro de mi prenda inferior, un pequeño cuchillo que conseguí hace un tiempo. Xena no estaba enterada de él, lo cual me resultaba extraño. Siempre se percataba de mis mentiras.

Quizás... lo había dejado pasar.

Lo miré, embelesada en su filo. Mi mente se trasladó a ese día que decidí apoderarme de él. Lo hice porque... estaba dispuesta a matar.

A matar a Callisto.

Fruncí el ceño con solo pensarlo. Nunca pensé que hubiese tanto rencor en mi alma, mejor dicho, nunca pensé llegar a destruir tanto mis creencias. Pero, tenía que admitirlo, solo era un ser humano, minúsculo e inmaduro. Solo soy una persona, que como cualquier otra, soy capaz de pecar.

Por supuesto, y con la ayuda de las plegarias de Xena, no consagré mi venganza. Lo único que conseguí fue que una piedra más se posara sobre su ya, pesada espalda. Después de todo, ella terminó mi cometido, con tal de no perderme.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde que comencé a viajar a su lado...

Mi mirada se perdió en la fogata. Ardiente, poderosa, pero tan propensa a apagarse, tan vulnerable... no pude evitar pensar que el fuego era como mi querida guerrera. Fuerte... pero frágil al mismo tiempo.

Descendí los ojos con un pesar en el pecho, al darme cuenta que tal vez fui muy dura con ella. Pero me dolía demasiado que no confiara en mí... Yo, que he dado mi vida por ella.

De repente, un sonido no bienvenido en el campamento, provocó que me aferrara con más fuerza a la vaina de mi daga.

Pasos... si, eran pasos. No me moví, este era el momento de recordar las lecciones de Xena.

 _Escucha tú alrededor, hasta el más mínimo ruido. Escucha... los sonidos detrás de los sonidos._

Proyecté la voz de mi amiga, en mí ahora, titubeante mente.

Mi bastón estaba a varios centímetros. Moverme podía significar mi muerte. En este momento solo podía utilizar la filosa arma en mi mano.

Aquellos pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Un último sonido de aquel desconocido, fue la pauta final para que me girara con rapidez, dispuesta a depositarle una buena golpiza.

Pero el hombre detuvo mi puño con su mano, apretándolo con tanta rudeza que emití un quejido de dolor al instante.

-Pequeña, si no te resistes y vienes conmigo, no te lastimaré- habló, con una áspera y asquerosa tonada.

-¿Pequeña?- repetí, sonriendo con malicia -no veo a ninguna pequeña aquí...

-¿Será de la forma difícil, entonces?

Ante su cuestión, sujeté con más fuerza la vaina de la daga, preparada para desenfundarla en el momento indicado -Que así sea...

No podía permitirme el dudar, tenía que actuar. Y si eso conllevaba derrumbar todavía más mis creencias, lo haría.

* * *

Capitulo 4 entregado! Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!

Chat'de'Lune: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y tomarte el tiempo para comentar cada capítulo :) Y no te preocupes, voy a seguir escribiendo! Ya es una parte de mi que no puedo, ni quiero borrar. Besos, estimada!

Dae Neil: Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro que te guste el fic! Las escenitas candentes (? son simplemente un aperitivo, la historia es lo más importante, siempre, así que no te preocupes que no voy a dejarla de lado jajaja, Besos!


	5. Al pelear

**Al pelear**

No sé cuándo, ni cómo sucedió, pero con una velocidad poco común en mí, me deshice de su maligno agarre y salté sobre su cabeza, quedando a sus espaldas.

Antes de que el desconocido pudiese escapar, el filo de mi cuchillo amenazó su garganta.

-Te mueves y mueres- decreté, susurrando con malicia sobre su oído.

Él solo rió ante mis peligrosas palabras -Eres un poco más difícil que las otras mujeres... me agrada.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al escucharlo -¿Las otras mujeres?

-Las que violé y maté, esas.

Arrugué tanto la frente, que juré que me desfiguraría -¡Hijo de puta!- exclamé, clavando un poco mi daga en su cuello, provocando que su sangre comenzase a emanar.

Sin embargo, él se mostraba apacible, cual psicópata. Porque eso es lo que era.

-No lo harás, nunca has matado a nadie, ¿Verdad, pequeña?

-¿No te entusiasma ser mi primero, cariño?- musité, delineando una clara línea de sangre sobre su piel.

-Lo hace, a decir verdad-. Se giró un poco, desnudando su oscura mirada.

Pude ver el reflejo de mi propia cólera en sus ojos, que no emitían emoción alguna, al contrario de los míos.

-Nadie extrañaría a un miserable como tú...- continué, realmente planteándome el matarlo.

Era una escoria, un peligro para la sociedad. ¿Qué tendría de malo? ¿Quién me juzgaría por ello?

-¿Así que te gusta ir despacio, eh? Está bien, puedo aguantarlo, pero ten esto en mente...

Pestañeé varias veces, tratando de enfocarme -¿Qué?

-Si no me matas ahora... morirás, y continuaré con mis acciones. Jamás me detendré.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este tipo? Parecía como si estuviese incitándome a asesinarlo.

-¿Por qué no te detendrás?- me animé a cuestionar, reafirmando el agarre de mi brazo en su garganta, que estaba inmovilizándolo.

Soltó una carcajada en respuesta -Porque es mi naturaleza. Pero es más gratificante para mí ver como inocentes almas como tú, sucumben al lado oscuro.

Tragué saliva con rudeza, intentando controlar el temblor en mis piernas.

-Hazlo. Tienes potencial, pequeña... podrás lograr grandes cosas, pero solo si acabas conmigo.

Ya enfurecida por su descarado juego mental, penetré aún más el filo en su piel -Lo haré, si con eso puedo vengar las almas de esas mujeres que asesinaste...

-¿Vengar?- rió, con una clara maldad -cuando mueres, mueres... nada de vengar. No tienes que buscar una excusa para hacer lo que deseas.

-¡No deseo hacer esto!- me exalté, ahorcándolo en el acto -¡No hables como si me conocieras!

-Pero lo hago- me interrumpió, sujetando con su asquerosa mano mi brazo -Conozco a las de tu clase. Inocentes por fuera, guerreras por dentro...

-Ser una guerrera es muy diferente a ser una asesina- refuté, conteniéndome.

Estaba acabando con mi tolerancia. Sin embargo, había algo extraño... ese tipo se me hacía muy familiar.

-No serías una asesina por eliminar un mal del mundo, ¿Cierto? ¿Acaso no conoces a nadie que haga lo mismo? ¿Hércules, por ejemplo?

-¿C-Conoces a Hércules?

-Y también, esa tal Xena.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al oír el nombre de mi mejor amiga fluir de sus desagradables labios.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ella, al igual que muchos más, asesina, por el bien de la humanidad... por un mundo mejor, ¿Entonces, por qué tú no?

-P-Porque yo soy diferente...- .Admito que el titubeo en mi voz se notó, lo sé.

-No lo eres. Me animaría a decir que si explotaras tus habilidades, serías hasta mejor que ella.

-¡YA BASTA!

Mi rodilla se clavó directo en su espalda, provocando que ahogase un quejido. Pero solo eso hizo. Su confiable gesto no desaparecía.

-¿Por qué me incitas a matarte? ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

-Te dije que lo disfruto... solo por eso- atinó a decir, mientras la sangre comenzaba a emanar de su boca, debido al potente golpe que le di.

Las lágrimas querían escapar de mí, sin saber bien la razón. Me sentía tan confundida... casi devastada, y creo que una de las razones era que... tal vez este hombre estaba en lo cierto. Quizás... dentro de mi corazón, habitaba una gran oscuridad.

Con una debilidad que ya no podía controlar, aflojé el agarre, permitiéndole escapar.

Pero para mí aterrorizada sorpresa, no lo hizo, al contrario, volvió a acomodar mi brazo en la misma posición que antes, dejándome pasmada en el acto.

-¿Qué haces? ¡¿Estás enfermo o qué?! ¡Te estoy permitiendo vivir!

-Oh... eso es lo que quería escuchar- rió por lo bajo -Permitirme vivir, típica frase de un verdugo.

-Eres un maldito...

-Y tú una hipócrita.

Su mano atajó la mía, que había vuelvo a amenazar su cuello, y para mi mayor sorpresa, la movió, hundiendo más la cuchilla en él.

-Hazlo, mátame. Si no lo haces volveré a mi labor... he tenido una cierta curiosidad de cómo sería tener en mis brazos a la famosa princesa guerrera...

Mis labios temblaron con solo escucharlo. No... No dejaría que la lastimara, aunque tuviese que perder la cordura por ello. La protegería.

-Desmembrarla poco a poco, saborear su sangre...

-¡CÁLLATE!

Esta vez fue mi propia conducta, ya fuera de sí, la que indujo a que sujete su cuello con mi mano, asfixiándolo -Te mataré... no permitiré que la toques.

Solo llegué a oír en un eco, su macabra risa, antes de que impulsase la daga contra él.

-¡ES TU FIN!

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que llegue a percibir no fue su carne siendo atravesada, sino un fuerte agarre que atrapó mi muñeca.

Me volteé enfurecida ante el intruso, para encontrarme con un mar de ojos celestes que me miraban apenados.

-X-Xena...

-No lo hagas, Gabrielle.

Entreabrí la boca para decir algo, pero nada emanó de allí. No sé por qué, pero su figura me congeló.

Entre mi estupefacción, sujetó mi hombro, y me apartó de aquel hombre, que la observaba con un leve rencor.

-Te lo he advertido varias veces. No te metas con ella, Ares.

Mis pupilas saltaron de su sitio -¿A-Ares?

Aquel misterioso hombre, comenzó a dibujar una traviesa sonrisa -Impresionante, como siempre. Veo que no puedo engañarte a ti, Xena.

Contemplé, casi con terror, como su figura mutaba, transformándose en el Dios de la guerra.

-¿Q-Qué?- murmuré, cayendo de rodillas sobre la tierra.

Él me miró con desdén, para luego posar la vista en la morena, que ahora se encontraba frente a mí, protegiéndome cual escudo.

-Estaba a punto de convencerla, ¿Era necesario que aparecieras?

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Ares?- se acercó, desenfundando su espada.

-Xena, eres tan egoísta... ¿Tú no quieres volver a mi lado, pero tampoco me dejas encontrar una nueva compañera?

-¿Una nueva compañera?- repitió, apuntándolo con su filo, ya iracunda -¿A qué te refieres?

El dios atrapó mis ojos, sonriendo confiadamente -Me refiero a que Gabrielle tiene grandes aptitudes para ser la nueva destructora de naciones.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude decir, igual de aturdida que mi amiga.

-Estaba a esto...- hizo una seña con sus dedos -de convertirla en una verdadera guerrera, y tú lo arruinaste... no sé por qué no me sorprende.

-Gabrielle no es como tú, ni como yo- se defendió, dándole una estocada con su espada, pero este la atrapó en sus manos.

-Lo es, solo que todavía no lo ha descubierto, ¿Verdad, pequeña?

Me mordí los labios, con la ira recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Al instante me puse de pie, dispuesta a saciar mi rencor.

No obstante, el extenso brazo de Xena, detuvo mi acción -No, Gabrielle, no hagas lo que él quiere.

Tenía razón, ya sé. Pero mierda... no podía controlar mis emociones. Me sentía tan estúpida.

-Bien, parece que sobro aquí- retomó el habla, dándose media vuelta -pero espero que consideres mi oferta- se giró hacia mí, guiñándome un ojo -sabes que volveré.

Antes de que la guerrera pudiese atravesar su cuerpo con la espada, desapareció con un chasquido.

Quedé embelesada, observando el lugar donde se había esfumado.

-Gabrielle...

Su dulce voz me despertó, sin embargo, no fui capaz de encararla. Mi amiga había presenciado una parte de mí que trataba de apaciguar ya hacía tiempo.

-No digas nada, por favor.

Oí sus pasos aproximándose, y solo con eso supe, que me iba a dar una charla de moral, la cual no tenía ganas de escuchar en estos momentos.

-Sabes que debo decirlo... Ares no es una persona que se da por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Sé muy bien lo que vas a decirme, Xena. Y sí, no estás equivocada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Desvié la visión, avergonzada por mis acciones -Sabes bien lo que quiero decir... yo... iba a matarlo.

Las lágrimas que tenía contenidas, decidieron liberarse en el peor momento. No quería mostrarme débil, pero sinceramente, así es como me sentía... Débil.

-Gabrielle...

-Me dijo que iba a matarte, a penas lo escuché...- cerré los puños con impotencia -no pude controlarme.

Juré escuchar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa emanar de ella -E-Es normal titubear.

-¡No lo es para mí!- me exalté, enfrentándola.

Su mirada mostraba más vulnerabilidad de lo normal, hecho que solo provocó que mi sollozo aumentara.

-Eso es... mi culpa...

Fruncí el ceño, sin entender a que se refería. Su visión decayó en consecuencia.

-Es mi culpa que ahora seas de esta manera...

-¿Pero qué... dices? ¿De qué manera?

Un miedo que tenía apaciguado, empezaba a revolverse en mi interior.

-Si no me hubieses seguido, no estarías en esta posición.

Vaya... estoy sorprendida, tristemente sorprendida. Sabía que Xena se sentía culpable por muchas cosas que ocurrieron en mi vida, pero no pensé que tal culpa la estuviese agobiando tanto.

-Xena, no estoy arrepentida de haberte seguido- dije, posando una mano en su hombro, provocando que por fin volviese sus ojos a mí.

-Pero...

Cerré los miós apaciblemente, y con la poca energía que me quedaba, delineé una tenue sonrisa - Esta es la verdad. Jamás me arrepentiría de estar a tu lado. Conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, más allá de las adversidades.

Su transparente y desolada mirada se perdió en la mía, imposibilitándome el habla por unos segundos.

Deslicé la visión al suelo, con cierta nostalgia -Es verdad que cada día que pasa, siento que me pierdo más a mí misma. Pero cuando me tomo el tiempo para meditarlo, sé que esto es solo parte de un aprendizaje, que justamente, debo enfrentar.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mis hombros, y los acariciaron con sutileza.

Aún sin ser capaz de observarla a los ojos, continué -Gracias a que viajo contigo, he podido darme cuenta de que... hay una parte de mí que desconocía, y aunque no lo creas, aprecio eso.

-¿Por qué?- musitó, derivando sus caricias a mi mejilla.

Sonreí de lado, con un grado de angustia -Porque es parte de la vida el conocerse a uno mismo. No podría haber hecho eso en mi pequeña aldea.

El silencio nos adornó unos incómodos instantes.

-¿Pero no piensas que... hubiera sido más fácil desconocer esa parte de ti, y seguir tu tranquila vida en paz?

No sé por qué, pero sentí que eso lo dijo más para ella, que para mí.

Negué con el rostro, para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa -No... yo no soy así. Sabes bien que la curiosidad es mi principal defecto.

Ahogó una pequeña carcajada, pero inmediatamente, su semblante volvió a su usual seriedad.

-¿Y yo fui un objeto curioso para ti?

¿A qué se debía esa inseguridad?

-Jamás- negué de inmediato -tú fuiste, eres, y siempre serás mi mentora... y también mi...- sellé el habla, recordando que no nos encontrábamos en el mejor de los términos.

Tenía que controlar con urgencia aquella amorosa frase que iba a dedicarle.

-¿Y también?- repitió, enredando su mano en mi cabello, y acercándome en el acto.

Mis párpados decayeron, con un agotamiento más poderoso del que pensé que tenía. La alejé con las manos, notando al instante como se tensó por mi inesperado rechazo.

-Nada, estoy cansada...

La escuché bufar, lo cual solo despertó el enfado que había logrado sosegar.

-¿Te molesta que esté cansada?- inquirí, elevando una ceja.

Desvió el rostro, con un notable enojo -No, me molesta que sigas evitando el tema.

Debido a su estúpido comentario, ahora ambas cejas se alzaron, incrédulas -¿Yo estoy evitando el tema? Xena, te perseguí por todo el maldito pueblo para hablar, y tú decidiste actuar como una niña pequeña y evitarme, ahora no me jodas- incrusté el dedo en su pecho, señalándola -realmente estoy cansada... cansada de que desconfíes de mi, cansada de la vergonzosa situación que pasé con tu amiguito...

-¿Mi amiguito? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Hablo de Ares!

-¡Él no es mi amigo!- estalló, atajando mis brazos con ímpetu.

Me deshice del agarre, riendo con ironía -Por favor... todo Grecia sabe la historia que tienes con ese sujeto.

-¡Eso es historia, justamente, es pasada!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda... MIERDA! Estaba tan harta de todo, ¿Por qué teníamos que estar así? Cuando solo éramos amigas... esto no sucedía...

Siempre estuve enamorada de ella... mejor dicho, poco tardé en enamorarme de su preciosa persona. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo, al descubrir lo que habitaba detrás de su gran coraza de guerrera?

Y a pesar de todo... Xena, no confiaba en mí. Eso me destruía.

Refregué mi cabeza, pasando de ella, y comencé a acomodar el tapado sobre el suelo para dormir.

Ella se giró hacia mí, con una iracunda energía, que pude sentir -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡¿Por qué tú haces esto?!- la señalé, ya desde el suelo -Xena... de verdad, estoy cansada, déjame dormir, y mañana hablamos... más tranquilas.

Se aproximó a grandes zancadas -¡Estoy tranquila!

-Ja...- solté, con sarcasmo -lo veo...

Chocó los dientes, para luego darse media vuelta, imitar mi acción y acostarse en la otra punta de la hoguera.

Cuando pensé que por fin podía tener un momento de paz, el universo se puso en mi contra, decidiendo ocasionar la peor de las situaciones.

-Nunca me había pasado esto...- la oí susurrar de fondo, acto que provocó que abriese mis ojos de golpe -maldita enana...

Y eso fue todo, mi paciencia, esta vez de verdad, tocó fondo.

Me levanté con rudeza, agarré mi tapado y se lo revoleé en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces, idiota?

Ignorando su cuestión, atrapé lo próximo que vi a mi alcance, que resultó ser una sartén, y se la tiré también.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Cálmate!- gritó, esquivando mi ataque de una forma un tanto graciosa, que en otro momento, me hubiese causado bastante risa.

-¡Tú cálmate! ¡Deja de provocarme!- me acerqué hacia ella, empujándola, por ende, cayó de nuevo de espaldas en su lugar.

-¡No dije nada!

-¡¿Me tomas por sorda o qué?! ¡Te escuché, imbécil!

Su semblante no se inmutó, al contrario de lo que pensaba que iba a suceder, empezó a delinear esa arrogante sonrisa que ya bien conocía -Oh, ¿Te refieres a lo de "maldita enana"? Pero eso es lo que eres, enana...

Casi sale humo de mi nariz, cual toro, debido a su ridículo discurso -Eres una...

-Y maldita...- continuó, acostándose con tranquilidad, y posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, recargándose en ellas.

-Es todo- dije, para luego sentarme sobre su vientre y elevar mi puño hacia atrás, dispuesta a borrar su confiada mueca.

Por supuesto, se sentó con rapidez, y detuvo mi ataque fácilmente con su mano -¿Y esto?- sonrió de lado, mientras su otra mano atajaba mi cintura y me acercaba más -¿Vas a pegarme?

-¡Sí! ¡Así que suéltame así puedo quitarte esa puta sonrisita de una vez!

Su rostro se transformó en un pensativo, falsamente... pensativo.

Estaba jugando conmigo.

-Hay otra forma de quitarla...- murmuró, deslizando los dedos por mi espalda, creando escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

-S-Suéltame...- musité, con el nerviosismo en aumento. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, su mano se aferró aún más a mi muñeca, imposibilitándome huir.

-No... Nunca te soltaré.

-¡Xena, ya suelt-

No pude continuar, ya que lo siguiente que sentí, fueron sus labios robando los míos, en un desenfrenado beso.

Traté de escapar de él, de verdad que traté. Pero la sensación de su lengua irrumpiéndome sin pudor alguno, encontrándose con la mía, elevó mi mente a un extraño estado iracundo de éxtasis.

Su boca se desprendió luego de unos segundos, no sin antes morder mi labio inferior, marcándolo como suyo.

-¿Escuchaste?- susurró, penetrando su profunda mirada en la mía -Nunca te soltaré... Gabrielle...

* * *

¡Y ahora sí que nos estamos acercando al final! No sé bien si va a ser en el próximo capítulo, o en el que le sigue. Veremos jaja

Quiero avisar que me estoy yendo de vacaciones, así que voy a tardar un poco en actualizar, ya que me voy 21 días. Si tengo tiempo les dejo el próximo capítulo antes del viernes. Espero poder, y sino, a la vuelta nos leeremos de nuevo :)

Chat'de'Lune: Gracias por seguir leyendo! Tus comentarios me estallan xD super graciosos jajaja. Que bueno que te guste mi trabajo! Ayuda mucho ya que todavía me considero una novata en esto. Voy aprendiendo en la marcha, como todo. En fin, te leo prontito, o después de mis vacaciones! Besos!

Dae Neil: Gracias por seguir leyendo! Gabrielle es tanto mi personaje favorito, como Xena. Las amo a las dos. Pero tengo que admitir que la rubia se robó un lugar importante de mi corazón jaja porque después de todo, es un personaje muy complicado (en el buen sentido), que fue cambiando con el lapso de las temporadas. De verdad me encaanta, y más todavía porque da mucho lugar para profundizarlo en las historias. En fin, te leo pronto! Besos!


	6. Al confrontarla

**Al confrontarla**

Mi mirada seguía inmersa en la suya. Intenté escapar de aquellos ojos marinos, pero no pude. Sus palabras todavía retumbaban en mi mente.

 _Nunca te soltaré._

Mordí mi labio inferior, provocando que un poco de sangre emanara de el -Ya lo has hecho...- musité cabizbaja, aún sobre su regazo.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, entre curiosa y preocupada por mi acción.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?- susurró, limpiando con el pulgar el rojizo liquido de mi comisura y sosteniendo mi cintura con más fuerza.

Otra vez, mis lágrimas fueron incapaces de controlarse -Ya me has soltado... desde el primer momento en que desconfiaste de mi.

Logré enmudecerla unos segundos, en los cuales pude ver como el arrepentimiento se vislumbraba en su semblante.

-Gabrielle, escucha... yo...-

No continuó, en su lugar, su rostro descendió unos centímetros, con un tenue sonrojo adornándolo.

 _Mierda... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente tierna? .Siquiera puedo enojarme como se debe por su maldita culpa._

-Yo...

-Basta.

Sus ojos se dignaron a mirarme, ante mi repentino cambio de humor. Supongo que a esta altura debe estar pensando que soy ciclotímica. Quizás lo sea.

-Xena, perdóname...- .La alejé con las manos, ya que parecía no tener intenciones de soltarme -no me siento bien para hablar... creí habértelo dicho.

Asintió, obviando mi pesar -Lo hiciste, pero luego comenzaste a arrojarme cosas, trataste de golpearme y...

-¡Lo sé!- me exalté, levantándome de golpe - ¡No me refriegues en la cara lo estúpido que actué!

Sonrió de lado, como si mis acciones pasadas hubiesen sido un verdadero chiste -No te preocupes por eso, no fue gran cosa.

Arqueé una ceja, debido a su altanero discurso -¿Nunca cambiarás, verdad? , seguirás siempre quedándote con la última palabra.

Imitó mi acto, y trató de acortar la distancia, pero instantáneamente me aparté, volviendo a mi intento de cama.

No me sentía capaz de confrontarla. Mi mente era un desastre.

-Por supuesto- respondió por fin, con un leve dejo de burla, tratando de apaciguar la situación.

Solté una pequeña carcajada, claramente, inmersa de sarcasmo -Así que siempre será así...

Mientras me acostaba y le daba la espalda, escuché sus pasos acercarse más.

-Gabrielle...

-Hasta mañana, Xena.

No oí ningún movimiento de su parte por unos largos minutos. Parecía como si estuviese meditando que hacer, o que decirme.

Pero solo había una cosa que podía hacer... solo una cosa. Y justamente era la que más le costaba realizar.

Disculparse nunca fue su fuerte.

Como si su debilidad le ganara, esta vez sus pasos retrocedieron.

Definitivamente hoy no iba a ocurrir ese milagro que solo pocas veces en el año sucedía.

Sin embargo, había algo más que me preocupaba, algo mucho más profundo... Mi conducta.

¿Acaso... dentro de mí existía una feroz asesina? ¿Me convertiría en una algún día?

Me aferré con ímpetu de la frazada, totalmente confundida. Sabía bien que matar para proteger a los débiles no era lo que se define como "malvado".De igual manera, ese no era el camino que quería recorrer. Aún así, de alguna extraña forma, percibía que mi sendero cada vez más se encaminaba a ese inevitable destino. El destino de una guerrera.

 _-Si Xena no me hubiese detenido... yo...-_ Detuve mis pensamientos a la fuerza, rogándome conciliar el sueño. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Para mi mala suerte, las pesadillas no me abandonaron en toda la noche. Pesadillas en las cuales... mis manos se encontraban manchadas de sangre.

-/-

Abrí los ojos de golpe, ya que un seco ruido me despertó. De inmediato me senté, alcanzando mi espada. Apunté hacia el lugar donde me pareció escuchar ese sonido, sin embargo, al instante la bajé, al notar que era Gabrielle practicando de una forma... un tanto ruda, con su bastón.

Golpeaba aquel pobre tronco con tanta furia... con tanta... desolación.

Mis ojos descendieron con pesar, al notar que su actitud se asemejaba mucho a la que adquirió el día que mataron a Pérdicas. Eso solo podía significar una cosa...

Fui una desubicada, una desconfiada... soy consciente de ello. La forcé a decir cosas que no quería, a hablar de un tema que le dolía...

Pero es que no pude evitarlo, fue más fuerte que yo. Incluso me desorientó a mí misma tal infantil comportamiento.

Aquellos celos que descubrí que existían en mi interior... me descontrolaron. Perdí la cabeza.

Elevé la vista, al igual que mi cuerpo. No tardé en quedar por completo hipnotizada, al observar con devoción como mi querida amiga pasaba de una mano a otra su arma, de una habilidosa manera que nunca llegué a vislumbrar, para luego estamparla de nuevo contra aquel tronco.

Las hojas de un otoñal color se derrumbaban sobre ella, debido a los potentes golpes que le proporcionaba a la madera.

-Has crecido tanto...- se escapó mi habla, en un murmullo.

Pero eso no fue lo único que se me escabulló, ya que mis piernas también decidieron entrar en acción, acercándose a su hermosa persona.

Parece que sintió mi presencia, porque sin contenerse un segundo, y como si estuviera segura de que evitaría su ataque, dirigió su bastón hacia mí.

Lo atajé de pura suerte, antes de que mi cuello terminase partido en dos.

-Vaya forma de darme los buenos días...

No contestó, siquiera cuando le sonreí de soslayo. Lo único que atinó a hacer, luego de unos minutos penetrando su ferviente mirada sobre la mía, fue atajar una vara del suelo y arrojármela.

La atrapé, observándola con una aturdida curiosidad.

Sin embargo, no se inmutó por mi mirada. Al contrario de lo que pensé que sucedería, contemplé casi en cámara lenta como su pose se transformaba en una defensiva.

-Pelea.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, pasmada. Esto no sería solo una sesión de entrenamiento... lo sabía.

Con un pesado dolor recorriendo mi ser, también me puse a la defensiva.

Solo el viento revoloteando su hermoso cabello se escuchaba a lo lejos, como un silbido. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para dar su primer ataque... tal como le enseñé.

Y como si hubiese sido realmente una gran mentora, se abalanzó hacia mí con tal rapidez, que apenas pude esquivarla.

La madera en mis manos quedó en forma horizontal, temblando en su lugar, ya que su bastón no me daba descanso, aprisionándome cada vez más.

-No juegues conmigo...- frunció el ceño, reforzando el agarre, por ende, haciéndome retroceder.

-No estoy jugando- solté, siendo totalmente honesta. Su fortaleza me sorprendía.

Desconfiada, chocó los dientes por mi respuesta, para luego, girar todo su cuerpo por completo, llevándose consigo su arma.

Ascendí la vista, asombrada, al notar cómo se elevaba sobre mi cabeza y cambiaba la dirección del ataque, directo hacia mi cabeza.

 _-Gabrielle... eso puede matarme-_ medité con angustia, pero sin mutar mi expresión.

También redirigí mi ofensiva, protegiéndome. No obstante, mi vara se partió en dos por el impacto, y su arma se estrelló contra mi hombro, provocando que un ahogado chillido emanase de mi garganta.

Sus ojos casi saltan de sus órbitas al observarme. Lo imaginaba, ella... de verdad pensaba que lo iba a esquivar.

Y traté, de verdad lo hice. Pero su fuerza fue mayor a la mía. Ahora lo sabía... creo que siempre lo supe. Sus emociones eran su debilidad, pero también... su fortaleza.

Aferré la herida con mi mano unos instantes, y sin perder la posición, la amenacé con ambas ramas puntiagudas.

-Vamos- dije, con un extraño y revoltoso sentimiento de culpa recorriendo mi interior -no te detengas.

Pestañeó varias veces, estupefacta.

-Si no te defiendes, saldrás herida- musité, sonriendo de lado, con una fingida confianza.

-¿Serías capaz de lastimarme?

-Si tú lo hiciste, ¿Por qué yo no?- contesté, logrando contemplar en primera persona como la tristeza y la ira la invadía.

Era obvio que no sería capaz de lastimarla... pero... si ella realmente lo necesitaba, si de verdad era su deseo, quería que se desquitase conmigo. Que aliviara su alma.

Mi cuerpo no vale nada, mi propia alma tampoco. Aquí lo único importante es ella.

Ella... lo es todo para mí.

-¡Vamos!- grité, zambulléndome hacia su cuerpo, con ambas varas extendidas hacia mis costados.

Pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras con un grito de gloria, volvía a atacarme.

Esta vez logré esquivarla, golpeando con una de las ramas sus costillas. Por supuesto, me contuve. Aún así, eso no quitó que su respiración se entrecortara unos segundos.

Me mordí el labio, tratando de reprimir las ganas de abrazarla y contenerla, y seguí asaltándola. Le costaba esquivarme, pero tenía que admitir que lo hacía muy bien... demasiado, diría yo.

Tal vez Ares tenía razón. Quizás Gabrielle estaba destinada a ser una grandiosa guerrera.

¿Pero eso es lo que quería ella?

 _Dímelo, Gabrielle... ¡Demuéstrame que es lo que quieres ser en realidad!_

-¡Xena!- gritó mi nombre de una desgarradora manera, mientras sus embestidas se volvían cada vez más rápidas, dificultándome el andar.

En algún momento que pasé desapercibido, perfeccionó sus ataques diagonales. De eso no cabía duda.

Ambas varas desaparecieron de mis manos, dejándome en un estado de alerta.

Derivé la visión a su bastón, que ahora se dirigía directo a mi pecho con velocidad.

¿Iba a hacerlo? ¿De verdad iba a... lastimarme?

Descendí los párpados, dispuesta a aceptar su ira. Pero estos no tardaron en volver a abrirse, al percatarme de que el sonido de sus pasos se había lentificado.

No... ella jamás lo haría. Jamás me dañaría. Ella no era una asesina... no era como yo.

Cabizbaja, y con la agonía navegando por mi corazón, atajé la punta de su bastón, y se lo quité de una forma un tanto ruda.

Las emociones comenzaban a ganar la batalla contra mi razón.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, en un rápido movimiento y con su propia arma, la acorralé contra aquel árbol, dejándola sin salida.

Me observó casi con cierta sorpresa, para luego esquivar mi profunda mirada.

-D-Déjame... ganaste.

-¿Gané?- repetí, con ironía -¿Qué es lo que gané exactamente, Gabrielle?- continué, acercando mi rostro al suyo.

Desvió el semblante, intentando evitarme -El entrenamiento se terminó, suéltame.

-¿Entrenamiento? ,me lastimaste, esto no fue solo un entrenamiento- continué, arqueando una ceja y acorralándola aún más.

-P-Pensé que lo ibas a esquivar... como siempre lo haces.

-Bien, no pude hacerlo. Tú eres la que ganó.

Sus ojos se abrieron con extrañeza, al escucharme -¿Pero qué dices?

-Disminuiste tu fuerza cuando ibas a atacarme.

-No lo hice.

-Lo hiciste.

El silencio nos irrumpió, sin darnos piedad alguna.

-Ares tenía razón... te estás convirtiendo en una verdadera guerrera.

Mi voz se entrecortó al decirlo. No sé bien el por qué. Lo único de lo que soy consciente ahora es de sus lágrimas, que aumentaron por mi comentario.

-¿Gabrielle?

Ella sonrió de lado, tratando de ocultar su sufrimiento. Pero poco éxito tuvo.

-¿Me dejarás entonces?

Pestañeé varias veces, buscando algún significado racional ante esa cuestión. Pero nada aparecía en mi confundida mente.

-¿Qué?

Su mirada decayó, al igual que sus manos dejaron de defenderse de mí.

-Yo... ¿Soy tu luz, verdad?

Mis pupilas se ampliaron, casi aterrorizadas.

-Si me convierto en una guerrera... ya no seré más tu luz, solo seré oscuridad, y eso...- su voz se ahogó, ya que su sollozo acrecentó -... no es lo que tú necesitas.

-¿Pero qué dic-

-¡Tú no necesitas a alguien que te imite! ¡Necesitas alguien que te encamine! P-pero yo... yo...

Deshice un poco el agarre, al notarla tan desequilibrada.

-Gabrielle, espera...cálmate.

-¡Si yo cambio, tú me abandonarás, lo sé!

Su desconsolado lamento atravesó mi corazón, provocando que las lágrimas que tenía contenidas, emergieran finalmente.

-¡Gabrielle!

La abracé, ignorando sus estrepitosos movimientos que deseaban escapar de mí, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Sentía su pequeño cuerpo temblar sobre el mío, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de mi cordura.

-Gabrielle, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, por favor... -Esta vez fue mi voz la que se quebró, ya que su dolor fusionado con el mío, me dejó sin habla.

Se refregó contra mi pecho, negando con la cabeza -Lo es, te escuché, esa vez...

Me aparté un poco, quedando frente a frente con su afligido semblante -¿De qué hablas?

Posó la visión en el suelo, con desconsuelo -Escuché cuando rezaste por mi... cuando quería vengarme de Callisto.

Tragué saliva con rudeza y un grado de vergüenza, al sentirme completamente descubierta.

-Dijiste... que no podrías tolerar que mi luz se apagara, y eso es lo que está sucediendo.

-Gabrielle, te equivocas, ¡No me refería a eso!

-Siempre tuve ese miedo- me cortó, aferrándose con fuerza a mi espalda - siempre temí que me dejaras atrás por dejar de ser lo que soy.

-Gabrielle...

-Sé que te alimentas de mi bondad... lo sé, Xena.

Mis ojos no tardaron en volver a aturdirse. Un lado mío tenía que admitir que estaba en lo correcto, pero el otro sabía al cien por ciento la verdad.

-No...- murmuré, volviendo a abrazar su frágil cuerpo -es verdad que me has hecho cambiar, que gracias a ti pude transformarme en una mejor persona, pero... eso no tiene nada que ver con tu luz o tu oscuridad, yo...

Las palabras quedaron unos segundos atascadas en mi garganta, mientras el sonrojo en mis mejillas incrementaba.

-Yo... Gabrielle... te amo, no importa lo que seas, en lo que te conviertas... yo siempre te amaré y aceptaré, tal como tú hiciste conmigo.

Percibí un segundo temblor, seguido por un aliviado suspiro. Acción que logró calmarme un poco a mí también.

-No eres una mala persona, jamás lo serás- sonreí de lado, mientras mis manos atajaban su rostro -perdóname si mi comportamiento te ha hecho pensar eso.

-Xena...

 _¿Desde cuándo ella ha tenido ese miedo? ¿Desde cuándo teme que la abandone? ¿Ha sufrido en silencio? ¿Qué he hecho yo por ella?_

Percibía mi pecho cerrarse cada vez más. El dolor era insoportable, pero lo que estaba pasando mi querida bardo... era aún peor. Conozco a la perfección el miedo a perderse en uno mismo.

 _¿Esto es sufrir por alguien? ¿Esto es... amar a alguien? .No lo acepto... no acepto que alguien tan maravillosa como Gabrielle... sufra por alguien como yo._

Tengo que hacerla entrar en razón. Debo... decirle la verdad. La única que conozco.

Tomé aire, y acaricié su suave rostro -Si siempre insisto en que no sucumbas a la oscuridad como yo, es porque sé que solo es un camino de perdidas, de sufrimiento... no quería que sufrieras, Gabrielle.

Su visión se perdió en la mía, provocando que mi corazón latiese desbocado.

-Entiendo que debas pelear para defenderte, que inclusive quieras aprender a hacerlo... solo... no pierdas la cabeza como yo, ¿De acuerdo?

Por fin conseguí que una tímida sonrisa emergiera de sus carnosos labios.

-¿Te refieres a tratar de conquistar todas las aldeas y ser una princesa guerrera?- rió por lo bajo -tranquila, esa nunca sería mi meta.

Esbocé una aliviada mueca, con un dejo de burla -¿Te estás riendo de mis metas?

-Un poco... tal vez- continuó su juego, mientras yo limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Aflojé un poco el agarre, para luego, incapaz de evitarlo, volver a juntar nuestros cuerpos con una fortaleza mayor.

Mis yemas recorrieron su desnuda espalda, y solo con ese pequeño tacto, sentí como una electricidad empezaba a transitar por mis venas.

Perdida en ella, la estampé contra aquel árbol, que ya había sido testigo de nuestro amor y dolor, al mismo tiempo.

-Gabrielle, te quiero... perdóname.

Enredé los dedos en su suave cabello e inundé mi nariz en él. Olía tan bien... siempre olía tan... jodidamente bien.

Parece que se sorprendió por mi disculpa, ya que no llegué a escuchar ningún vocablo luego de ello.

-Perdóname por desconfiar de ti- proseguí, mientras mis labios, perdiendo el control, se sumían en su cuello sutilmente -por tener celos sin sentido...

-Xena...

-No sé que me pasó. Nunca había sentido tanto terror por perder a alguien... tuve miedo. Eres lo más importante para mi.

Percibí sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda, creando al instante escalofríos en mi piel.

-Te entiendo. Ese miedo... lo he tenido desde que te conocí.

-Gabrielle...

-Pero por favor, confía en mí, Xena. Eres la única persona a la cual quiero seguir.

Asentí, escondida en su cuello, tratando de contener las lágrimas, que no sé por qué, todavía querían emerger.

Ella me apartó un poco con sus manos, y de inmediato me cubrí el rostro con la mía. No quería que me viera llorar.

Ignorando mi acción, destapó mi semblante. Contemplé, insegura, su hermosa sonrisa, que con cada segundo se ensanchaba cada vez más.

-Déjame verte.

-¿Por... qué?- murmuré, perdida en sus esmeraldas.

Sonrió con amabilidad ante mi cuestión -Porque quiero ver a la verdadera Xena.

Mi mandíbula se entreabrió, atónita por su petición. Pero a pesar de mi parálisis, mis labios decidieron calcar su armonioso gesto.

Con ella podía ser yo misma... con ella no tenía porque ocultar mis emociones. Y eso... era un alivio para mi pesado y culposo ser.

Le deje observar en detalle mis lágrimas, que parecían no desear dejar de fluir.

-Eres hermosa...

De nuevo, su dulce voz, sus palabras... provocaban que ese maldito calor irrumpiera todo mi cuerpo, drenándome de sentimientos descontrolados que sinceramente... ya no tenía ganas de controlar.

-Gabrielle...

Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos, y mi cuerpo, desesperado, acortó la distancia que tanto anhelaba destruir hace ya varios momentos atrás.

Ella, entendiendo mi deseo, me imitó, dejándome el camino libre hacia su deliciosa boca.

Me aferré a su piel y la empujé hacia mí, capturando sus carnosos labios, finalmente.

El bastón cayó al suelo, mientras nosotras sellábamos en silencio una promesa... que jamás romperíamos.

La promesa de estar siempre juntas.

 _Pero esa promesa... en realidad fue sellada aquel día que te conocí, ¿Verdad, Gabrielle?_

* * *

¡Volví! Espero que todos estén bien :) Decidí alargar un poquito más el fic, así que este no es el último capitulo. El próximo si lo va a ser. Muchas gracias por leer y por todo el apoyo!

 **Chat'de'Lune: ** Muchas gracias por leer! Ahora sí estamos llegando al final, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! te leo en el último! Besotes!

 **Dae Neil:** Muchas gracias por leer! Concuerdo con vos, Gabrielle es un personaje muy profundo, tanto, que no sé por qué en la serie no la profundizaron más. Ese amor que tiene por Xena, y el hecho de que quiera que los demás la vean como ella la ve, es muy tierno (L En fin, te leo en el último capitulo! Besotes!

 **nai6390:** Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro que te guste. En efecto, hay muy pocos en castellano sobre esta pareja. Sigo sin entender el por qué ;( Te leo en el último capitulo, Besotes!


	7. Viviré

**Viviré**

La fría noche llegó. Sin embargo, el calor de su pequeño cuerpo junto al mío, me hacía sentir que la primavera estaba cerca.

La acerqué más hacia mí, entrelazando las piernas con las suyas.

Los sonidos de las ramas quemándose en la fogata, eran tan tranquilizantes. Nunca pensé poder llegar a notar tales detalles preciosos de la naturaleza.

-¿Xena?

-¿Mh?

-Perdóname por haberte lastimado...

Bajé un poco la vista, para observar su ahora, arrepentido semblante -Gabrielle, soy yo la que te ha lastimado... discúlpame.

Negó con la cabeza, acurrucándose más en mi pecho, como si realmente se sintiese protegida por mí.

-¿Tienes frío?- susurré, besando su frente.

Se refregó contra mí, con una tenue sonrisa -No, mientras esté contigo, jamás lo tendré.

Ahogué una pequeña risita, hundiendo el rostro en su sedoso cabello -¿Acaso soy una frazada o qué?

-Algo así... ya te lo dije, siempre estás calentita.

Deslicé los dedos por sus mechones, sintiendo la suave textura de estos, anhelando permanecer así por siempre.

-Ahora entiendo porque siempre estás tan caliente- agregó, de una burlona forma.

Alcé una ceja, incorporándome un poco, para quedar a la altura de su rostro -¿Qué tratas de decir, enana?

Imitó mi acción, mientras sus labios besaban rápidamente los míos -Creo que no fuiste la única ilusa después de todo.

Elevé la otra ceja, curiosa.

-Ahora sé que yo también he sido ciega ante ciertas actitudes tuyas- continuó.

-¿Ja?

-Aunque se justifica porque soy menor que tú.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, fingiendo inocencia -No tengo tanta experiencia en esto de leer a las personas.

La arrimé más contra mí, observándola con picardía -¿Crees que eso se gana con la experiencia, pequeña?

-¿No es así?

Negué con sutileza, para luego abrazarla y hundirla en mi pecho -No... creía que sí, pero cada persona es diferente, por ende, no puedes descifrarlas a todas. Y tú eres la más fascinante y extravagante criatura con la que me he cruzado- atajé su cintura, comenzando a acariciarla-nunca he podido adivinar lo que pasa por tu cabecita.

Rió contra mi piel, provocando que una sonrisa naciese también en mis labios.

-¿Criatura? ¿No estás exagerando?

-No, nunca te mentiría.

Resopló, volviendo a encararme -Lo sé, las veces que trataste te descubrí al instante.

-Eso es porque eres una gran observadora, después de todo.

-Todos los bardos lo somos de alguna manera, ¿No? .Es decir, escribimos lo que vemos, lo que pasamos, lo que...- dudó -sentimos...

Sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron de un leve color carmesí, acrecentando aquella duda que había logrado apaciguar durante un tiempo.

-¿Gabrielle?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué dicen tus pergaminos?

Su cuerpo tembló al escucharme. Hecho que no pasé desapercibido.

La miré de una profunda manera, mientras su visión trataba de evitarme -¿Por qué no quieres mostrármelos?

-No es que no quiera... es solo que...

Deslicé la mano por su rostro, acercándola hacia el mío -¿Qué?- musité.

Me mantuvo la mirada unos largos instantes, indecisa.

-¿Tan malos son?- me burlé, apretando un poco su mejilla, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Hey, no lo son!

-¿Entonces?

Otra vez, sus tiernos cachetes quedaron adornados por un rojizo color, más potente que el anterior -Me da vergüenza...

Alcé ambas cejas, absolutamente atónita -¿A esta altura tienes vergüenza? ¿De verdad?- delineé una sensual sonrisa -¿Quieres que te recuerde nuestra primera vez? Quizás de esa forma se te vaya la cobardía...- murmuré, deslizando la otra mano por sus caderas, hasta quedar adherida a su firme trasero.

Ante mi comentario, y por supuesto, mi atrevimiento, se sentó de golpe y tapó su rostro con ambas manos -¡Tonta! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!

La imité, mientras, sin darme por vencida, pasaba la mano por su delgada espalda y me acercaba a su oído con sigilo -No me importaría repetir esa noche...- susurré contra él, descendiendo mis caricias.

Saltó en su lugar al sentirme. No pude evitar sonreír debido a su inocente reacción.

-¿N-No estábamos hablando de mis pergaminos?- dijo, ladeando un poco el rostro y quedando a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

Reí por lo bajo, para luego besar la curva de su cuello, empezando a lamerlo con hambruna -Creo que esto ayudará para que tu timidez desaparezca...

Lo inclinó hacia atrás, al percibir mi mano situarse en su cintura, y comenzar a ascender por su firme abdomen.

-X-Xena, espera...

Me detuve en seco, pero no me moví de mi posición, ya que todo indicaba que iba a decirme algo importante.

Es decir... Tenía que ser importante para interrumpir un momento así, ¿Verdad?

Busqué sus ojos, y al hallarlos, me encontré con que se habían tornado inseguros.

-¿No te... gusta?

De inmediato negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo mis hombros con ímpetu -¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Sabes que si es por mi estaría encima tuyo todo el tiempo!

Sonreí de lado ante su devoción por mi pecadora persona. Aún no creía merecer a tal ángel.

-Pero antes de esto... quiero mostrarte algo.

Se apartó un poco, y comenzó a revolver entre sus cosas. La seguí con la mirada, expectante.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al observar como tomaba uno de sus pergaminos y me lo entregaba, con cierto temor.

Lo miré, algo confundida -¿No era que no querías que los leyera?

Asintió, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en mí, que esta vez, poseían un intenso brillo que no pude descifrar.

-Este es uno... especial. Admito que tengo terror de que lo leas, pero no podrás leer los siguientes si no ves este primero.

Pasé la visión al pergamino, que ahora se encontraba en mi mano. Este se encontraba más arrugado que los demás, como si lo hubiese leído y releído varias veces.

-Realmente quiero que...- continuó, apretando los puños con fuerza sobre sus rodillas -...que sepas todo de mi, Xena.

Los nervios empezaron a tomar ventaja sobre mi mente, ante su seria introducción.

-¡No es nada malo!- se apresuró a decir, al notar mi perturbación -solo... no te detengas hasta llegar al final.

Mi frente ya estaba un poco desfigurada. La maldita enana sí que sabia ponerme en suspenso.

-¿Por qué?- me animé a cuestionar.

Hizo un gesto entre inocente y culposo, para luego contestar:

-Porque te darán ganas de matarme si te detienes a la mitad.

Mis dedos casi desgarran el papiro, debido a la sensación de peligro que sentí -¿Qué?

-¡Tú solo lee!

Bufé, para luego desenrollar el pergamino y posicionar los ojos en él. Al instante noté lo perfecta que era su caligrafía.

-Tienes una letra muy bonita, al contrario de la mía.

-Xena...- me nombró, en un reproche -te dije que no te detuvieras hasta que termines.

-Ya... lo siento.

Volví la visión al papel, y tal cual como me ordenó, empecé a leer.

Mis ojos no tardaron en abrirse, aturdidos, al notar que ese papiro estaba situado el día de su casamiento.

La observé de reojo, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué carajo me mostraba esto?

Ya que no recibí contacto alguno de su parte, suspiré, volviendo a la lectura.

Al proseguir, lo que inició como enojo en mi interior, empezó a transformarse paulatinamente en desconcierto.

Mi mente reproducía su lectura, como si la estuviese oyendo de sus propios labios.

 _Hoy le canto a Perdicas... la persona con la que decidí pasar el resto de mi vida._

 _La persona por la cual sentí más lástima que ninguna otra. La persona por la cual... decidí sacrificar mi felicidad._

 _Su voz es amable, pero no tan armoniosa como la dueña de mis pensamientos._

 _Su cuerpo es cálido, pero no quema como el de aquella guerrera._

 _Sus caricias son dóciles, controladas... dulces, pero no me enloquecen como solo la cercanía inocente de mi alma gemela lo hace._

 _Su corazón es agraciado, compasivo... pero no tanto como el de ella._

 _Mi cuerpo se retuerce ante sus caricias..._

Por culpa de esa última línea que leí, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y estoy casi segura que fuego irradiaba de ellos. Derivé la vista hacia la bardo, enfadada. Esta se encontraba jugando con sus dedos, nerviosa, antes de notarme.

-¡T-Te dije que no te detuvieras!

-¡Gabrielle, no quiero leer esta mierda!

-Xena, por favor...

Tragué saliva con rudeza, y forzosamente regresé la visión a la escritura, ya refunfuñando entre dientes.

 _Pero mi piel solo arde... porque estoy pensando en ella._

Esta vez, mis pupilas se ensancharon, entre sorprendidas y entusiasmadas. ¿Se refería a mí?

 _Perdóname, mi querido Perdicas... pero no puedo evitar lo que siento. Traté de aceptarte en mi corazón, pero solo conseguí crear una mentira._

 _Tú eres mi más grande mentira. Porque en la única que puedo pensar cuando me tocas... cuando te toco, es en ella. Es en Xena._

Enrollé el pergamino de una histérica manera, sin ser capaz todavía de ascender mi pasmado y ruborizado semblante.

Gabrielle... ella... ¿Siempre se sintió así por mi? ¿Al igual que yo por ella?

Tosí un poco, tratando de ordenar mis acalorados pensamientos.

-Gabrielle, esto es...

Ladeó con lentitud su rostro, que para mi maravilla, también se encontraba sonrojado -Mi verdad. La absoluta verdad, Xena.

Se dignó a mirarme de frente, y solo eso bastó para que quedara absolutamente hipnotizada por ella.

Sin intenciones de perjudicar el ambiente, me acerqué con sigilo, y estrellé el pergamino contra su pecho -¿Qué es esto? ¿Siempre... me has amado?

Asintió, con una leve sonrisa. Sus ojos se estaban tornando rojizos.

-Así es.

-¿Te casaste por lástima? ¿Por compasión? ¿Por sentirte abandonada?

-Así como lo leíste...

-¿No fue por algo más?- musité contra su oído, mientras mis manos, exasperadas, se estacionaban en su cintura.

Rió por lo bajo, para luego elevar los ojos hacia el cielo nocturno -Ya te lo dije antes, ¿No? Pensé que tú no sentías lo mismo que yo.

-Gabrielle...

-Me sentía devastada...- aferró la mano a su pecho, desgarrando el papiro -el amor que tenía por ti me estaba matando...

-¿Y a pesar de todo, decidiste volver a mi lado?- inquirí, besando su suave lóbulo -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mi pecho latió con rudeza al recibir la respuesta en mi interior. Claro... fue porque Perdicas fue asesinado.

Mierda... seguro indagué demasiado. Otra vez, cometiendo esos estúpidos errores, que solo le generaban sufrimiento.

Me odio por ello. Por no poder contenerme.

-No fue por eso.

Temblé en el lugar, al no creer que había leído por completo mis pensamientos.

Delineó una tenue sonrisa, que escondía cierta tristeza -Hubiese vuelto de cualquier manera. Mi corazón no es capaz de aguantar tantas mentiras, Xena. Soy demasiado transparente.

No pude contestar nada ante eso. Me encontraba conmocionada.

-Pero por un momento- continuó, volviendo la visión a mi -pensé que podía aliviar el peso que venía sintiendo... fue mi peor error pensar así. Escapar de lo inevitable... no es mi destino, ahora lo sé.

A esta altura, mi mente era un remolino de emociones. Mientras más hablaba ella, más yo perdía el control. La amaba, la deseaba... tanto.

-Cuando te despediste de mí con ese beso... terminé por colapsar. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer, además de verte partir? Te sentí tan cerca, y tan lejos en ese momento...

-Y-Yo...- tartamudeé, sin llegar a decir nada. Era incapaz de hacer reaccionar a mi mente. Esta se encontraba estancada. Al contrario de mi cuerpo, que sin esperar a su permiso, empezaba a invadir el suyo.

Mis dedos ascendieron por su bien formado vientre, hasta toparse con aquel papel. Se lo quité de las manos y lo lancé lejos.

No necesitaba más esos recuerdos... Ella no necesitaba más aquella culpa con la que cargaba. De eso me encargaría yo.

-¿Xena?- inquirió, ante a mi acción.

Me animé a mirarla, de una profunda manera que no pude encubrir, para luego acortar la distancia, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Respiré su aire, alimentándome de él. En un rápido movimiento, sujeté sus caderas y la impulsé hacia mí, sentándola sobre mis piernas.

Sus esmeraldas se clavaron en mi, sorprendidos -¿Q-Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede?- repetí, ya con la voz dos octavas por debajo de lo normal -¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

Me observó al igual que yo, mientras sus brazos, instintivamente se enredaban en mi cuello, provocando que mis manos perdiesen aún más el control. Las descendí, encontrándome con su voluptuoso trasero. Lo atajé al instante y la aproxime más hacia mí, apegando nuestros cuerpos.

-¿X-Xena?

Perdida en su hermoso ser, enterré el rostro en su hombro -Ese día fue el peor de mi vida. Ese día que te vi partir... que te dije que volveríamos a vernos... en realidad...

-No tenías intenciones de volverme a ver.

Terminó mi frase, paralizándome por unos segundos. Me sujeté más de su piel, con cierto arrepentimiento.

-Quería que fueses feliz, aunque no fuera a mi lado.

-Xena, tú...

-Así es...- la corté, escondiéndome en ella -pensé que no me necesitabas más, pensé que... si aparecía de nuevo en tu vida, solo sería para complicártela.

Mi querida amante me imitó, apoyando el semblante en mi hombro -No te iba a odiar por ello, por desaparecer. Solo te hubiese perseguido hasta el fin del mundo.

Sonreí para mi, con un grado de lastima -Lo sé. Si no hubiera sentido que iba a demoler tu vida... hubiese arruinado tu casamiento, sin siquiera pestañear.

Parecía sorprendida por mis palabras, ya que no contestó.

-Porque yo no soy como tú- continué, con un pesar que ya casi no podía soportar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- musitó, empezando a navegar los labios por mi cuello.

Una deliciosa corriente me recorrió, no obstante, eso no fue suficiente para aliviar la culpa que yacía adherida en mi alma.

 _-A que yo... en mi egoísmo, una parte de mi, se alegró por la muerte de tu esposo-_ medité en mi mente, con toda la culpa cayendo sobre mis espaldas - _pero eso es algo que morirá conmigo. Si te dijera la verdad, ¿Qué pensarías de mi, Gabrielle?_

Aún soy un monstro. En realidad poco he cambiado. En realidad, si tú no estás a mi lado... nada cambiaría.

Y en realidad... hay cosas que simplemente no puedo cambiar.

Tú me despiertas estas ganas de poseerte a cada instante. Es tu culpa... es tu culpa que yo sea tan egoísta.

Sus manos acariciando mi espalda de una cariñosa manera, me despertaron de mis angustiosos pensamientos.

-Te entiendo, Xena... deja de sentirte responsable.

Mis ojos se abrieron cual platos, asustados por ser descubiertos. Me animé a encararla, y lo que vi en su mirada, solo fue comprensión... una dulce comprensión.

-Gabrielle...

 _No puede ser... ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué eres tan amable con alguien como yo?_

Los cerré con fuerza, para luego, con la pasión y el amor recorriendo mis venas, en un arrebato, robar sus labios.

 _No puede ser... no puede estar perdonándome algo así... ¡No puede!_

Entreabrí los labios desesperadamente, llevándome los suyos conmigo, e invadí con mi lengua su cálida cavidad, que como siempre, me aceptaba sin imponer defensa alguna.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me perdona todos mis pecados? ¡¿Por qué?!_

Mis movimientos eran precipitados, furiosos, angustiosos... Mi cuerpo estaba revelando todo el dolor que sentía... y al mismo tiempo, toda la alegría de ser aceptada por primera vez.

-¡Gabrielle!- la nombré, en un sollozo, sosteniendo su cuello e impulsándola más hacia mí.

-Xena...- me llamó, ahogada en mí ser -te amo...

Mis lágrimas no tardaron en surgir, convirtiendo el beso en un salado encuentro.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, apegándome más a ella.

-Gabrielle...- musité en su interior, mientras mis dedos descendían por su nuca, encontrándose con su top -perdóname...

No tardé en incrustarme dentro de él, descubriendo su vulnerabilidad entusiasmada. Mi otra mano entró en acción, ayudándome a ascender aquella tela que me impedía ver sus hermosos atributos.

Mis labios comenzaron a descender en un camino de húmedos besos por su cuello, topándose finalmente con aquellas sensibles partes.

-Gabrielle...

No podía parar de llamarla. Mi mente era un caos. Un delicioso caos.

La luz de la tenue fogata la iluminaba de una gloriosa manera. Parecía un cuadro expertamente pintado.

Y entonces sucedió. Volví a escuchar aquellos armoniosos gemidos que solo ella era capaz de emitir de tal melódica forma.

Estiró el rostro hacia atrás, de una agraciada forma, al sentir como mi boca comenzaba a invadir su rosado pezón.

Su dorado cabello se mecía al compás de nuestros movimientos, deleitándome con una imagen más que celestial.

Mis yemas se desplazaron por su espalda, ascendiendo por esta, mientras mis labios degustaban desaforadamente su punto más débil... o mí punto débil, ya no lo sé. Mi mente está muy lejos de mis instintos ahora mismo.

Succioné con hambruna su pecho, para luego morderlo levemente y volver a lamerlo en tortuosos círculos, logrando que su voz emitiera deliciosos gemidos, que se convirtieron en mi alimento.

Con un gran esfuerzo de mi parte, me despegué de él, dejando un claro rastro de mi libido conectado a su piel. Presencié, encantada, como mi marca había quedado en ella.

-X-Xena...

-Eres mía... solo mía.

Mis dedos ya estaban jugando alrededor de su ombligo, tentándose en descender aún más. Quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero es que... ya no podía más.

El amor que sentía por ella me desorbitaba. Necesitaba demostrárlselo.

Como si leyese mis más preciados deseos, su mano atajó la mía, y la dirigió hacia aquel anhelado sitio.

Sitio que ambas deseábamos explorar.

Me aferré a su entrepierna, y comencé a elevar lentamente su pollera, para luego, navegar a través de sus firmes muslos, hasta encontrar su máxima debilidad.

Al percibirla a través de la fina tela que la cubría, mi mente explotó. Estaba tan húmeda... por mí... ella...

 _Por una asesina como yo..._

Incrusté el rostro en su pecho, conteniendo aún las lágrimas que no sé por qué, deseaba liberar.

Con un tormento en mi ser, deslicé con cautela hacia un costado aquella prenda que me estorbaba, mientras mi perdida mirada no la abandonaba.

-Ah...Xena...

Deslicé la lengua por su torso, degustando el ahora, salado sabor que emanaba, hasta llegar a la suave piel de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que mis dedos comenzaban a jugar con aquel punto tan delicado que tanto amaba, rodeándolo, presionándolo, provocando que creciera a medida que mis movimientos aceleraban.

Sus brazos me aprisionaron más, incentivándome.

-Gabrielle... perdóname- solté, en un jadeo.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron al escucharme. Pude notar la confusión en ellos.

Ella no era consciente de por qué le pedía perdón, pero creo que mis yemas acariciando su entrada, inesperadamente, le brindaron su respuesta.

Antes de que pudiese modular palabra alguna, me adentré en ella, logrando sentir en su totalidad como su ser me aprisionaba.

-Ahh... ¡Ah...!

Sus esmeraldas volvieron a encubrirse, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba aún más hacia atrás, llevándose consigo su cuerpo.

Eso solo me proporcionó más espacio para mi deleite. Un tercer dedo entró en acción, enloqueciéndola.

Demonios... ya no podía parar.

En mi éxtasis, me atreví a observarla de frente. Y lo que vi en ella, fue solo... amor. Puro amor.

 _¿Por qué yo? Cuando sé que te mereces más... cuando podrías conseguir más... ¡¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo con alguien como yo?! Alguien que puede arruinarte por completo... alguien como yo... no te merece._

Ensimismada en mi impotencia, emergí de ella y atajé sus caderas, para luego voltearla, quedando su voluptuosa parte contra mí.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, anonadada, y esta vez lo que vi en su mirada, fue solo desconcierto.

-¿Por qué... yo?- musité, perdidamente.

-¿X-Xena...? ¡Ah!

No la dejé continuar, ya que mi cuerpo la aprisionó, estampándola contra el tapado que yacía en el suelo.

Con un rápido movimiento, y la respiración agitada, me quite el vestido de cuero, y me apoyé por completo sobre su húmeda espalda, provocando que mis caderas chocasen contra su trasero.

-¿Xen...mh...

Mi mano selló sus labios.

No quería escucharla. Porque tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera... de que cayera en la cuenta de que estaba enamorada de un monstruo.

De una indecorosa forma, introduje dos de mis dedos lentamente dentro de su boca, y empecé a hundirlos en esta, una y otra vez, jugando con su lengua.

-Lámelos- ordené, ya con la consciencia muy lejos de mi sensatez.

Para mi grata sorpresa, ella los degustó encantada. Los placenteros sonidos que emitía al succionarlos, me terminaron por desmoronar, y como consecuencia, mi otra mano entró en escena, aferrándose de uno de sus firmes atributos, adiestrándolo a su antojo.

Temía caerme ante la tempestad que me estaba azotando. El sudor se escapaba de mi frente, resbalándose, hasta terminar sumido en su cuello.

-G-Gabrielle...

Mordisquee levemente su hombro, dejando mi marca allí. Mientras su lengua estimulaba mis yemas, mi interior se retorcía, anhelando poseerla, y ya no de una amable manera.

Porque eso era yo... eso soy yo.

O eso creía... hasta que la conocí, y pude entender que el amor y el placer... van de la mano también.

Emergí los dedos de su boca, escuchando de fondo como un placentero jadeo escapaba de sus labios. Me encontraba demasiado ansiosa por examinar otro lugar. Gracias a su excitante trato, estos ya se encontraban lo suficientemente húmedos para lograr mi cometido.

Mi cuerpo aprisionó más su espalda, mientras mi brazo se extendía hasta la altura de mi deseo. Comencé a masajear sus voluptuosas partes, animándome a entreabrirlas y contemplar en detalle aquella pequeña apertura, percibiendo con adoración como temblaba ante mis caricias.

-Te has desarrollado bastante, enana...- susurré en su oído, lamiéndolo.

Se mordió el labio, al sentir mi aliento acariciarla -D-Deja de aprovecharte... idiota.

Reí por lo bajo, mientras uno de mis dedos empezaba a recorrer una entrada prohibida. Se estremeció al sentirme allí.

-Eres tú la que se aprovecha de mi, ¿No lo sabías?- musité, sonriente -mírame, totalmente entregada a ti.

De nuevo, no dejé que respondiera. En su lugar, otra vez gocé con aquel delicioso alarido que expresó, cuando me sintió infiltrarme en aquel templo prohibido.

Entrecerré los parpados, al percibir como me absorbía sin esfuerzo alguno, mientras su espalda se arqueaba, dichosa por lo tales sensaciones.

Comencé a mecerme sobre ella, rozando mis pechos contra su espalda, obviando totalmente sus jadeos desesperados.

Supongo que mañana de nuevo iba a arrepentirse de haber parecido una salvaje.

 _Pero Gabrielle, lo que tú no sabes -o tal vez sí- es que esta es mi forma de amar... y la descubrí contigo._

 _Descubrir es la palabra correcta. Ya que quiero descubrir cada parte de ti, cada lugar escondido, cada sitio que te haga... estallar de placer. Quiero hacerte feliz._

-Ah... Gabrielle...- gemí, mientras mi mano libre se apoyaba sobre la tuya, que yacía sobre la tierra, y me atrevía a adentrar otro dedo en su estrecho interior -¿Me sientes?

Agachó la cabeza, ahogando un quejido en respuesta.

-¿Quieres más?

Asintió, tambaleante, y antes de que pudiese vocalizar palabra alguna, mi pulgar se posicionó sobre aquel sensible punto erecto, y comenzó a masajearlo.

Se aferró con rudeza sobre la tierra, removiéndola -¡X-Xena...!

Es todo. Su sensual voz me estaba haciendo perder la poca lucidez que me restaba.

La giré de nuevo, y la senté sobre mí. Su cuerpo pesaba más. Casi no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse, siquiera en esa posición.

Eso solo incentivo a mis fantasías.

Antes de proseguir con mi desatada lujuria, contemplé su precioso rostro agitado y no pude evitar sonreírle con todo el amor que le tenía.

-Te amo...- susurré contra sus labios, para luego hacerlos míos.

Me aceptó gustosa, mientras, adivinando que mi ser estaba a punto de sucumbir, pasaba una de sus piernas por debajo de la mía.

Ahogué una pequeña risa contra su cuello, sujetándome con ímpetu a su húmeda espalda.

-Yo también te amo, Xena...

Me dejé reposar en ella unos segundos, mientras mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas en el medio, que ya no pude evitar emitir.

-¿Aunque sea un monstruo?

Su respiración se entrecortó unos terribles segundos. Pero luego...la sentí resoplar sobre mi cuerpo, casi con enfado.

Tus manos, tomándome desprevenida, atajaron mi rostro y me enfrentaste. Otra vez... tus honestos ojos no me dieron escapatoria.

-No lo eres. Eres buena, y amable... el pasado solo es pasado, Xena. Lo que importa es lo que quieres de tu futuro.

Me perdí en su profunda mirada.

-Dime, Xena, ¿Qué es lo que quieres en tu futuro?

Si en algún momento pensé que no podías sorprenderme más, me equivoqué. Siempre tenías las palabras correctas, en el momento correcto.

Descendí los parpados con una paz que solo lograba sentir a tu lado, y te abracé, acorralándote contra mí.

-A ti. Siempre... a ti.

Suspiraste de una aliviada forma, al escucharme.

-Eres consciente de las consecuencias de estar conmigo, entonces...

Besaste mi cuello, derivando tus caricias a mis mejillas -Lo soy, ¿y tú? ¿Eres consciente de las consecuencias de estar conmigo?

Sonreí con cierta timidez, que solo a ti era capaz de mostrar, y volví a enterrar mi rostro en tu hombro -Lo soy...

Sin nada más que decir, me dedicaste una última sonrisa, para luego empezar tus tortuosos y lentos movimientos sobre mi pureza.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron debido al placer, que de una eléctrica manera empezaba a recorrerme.

-G-Gabrielle...

Perdiendo el control, me aferré mas a tu piel y aceleré las embestidas, rozándome más con tu hermoso ser.

Nuestras respiraciones cantaban al unísono, entrecortándose por momentos, deleitándose de nuestros cuerpos unidos.

Una de mis manos terminó sujeta de tus dorados cabellos, y la otra se estacionó en tu hombro. Las tuyas arañaban mi espalda, con un placer que pudiste transmitirme.

Como describir tal momento... tal fusión.

Imposible, por más hermosas palabras que pueda dedicarle, me quedaría corta. Nada se compara con vivirlo. Con ser una contigo.

Mi cuerpo se inclinó contra el tuyo, ante la inestable presión que comenzaba a percibir en mi vientre. Esta no me daba tregua alguna.

La luz de la luna nos iluminaba, transformando el momento en algo memorable. Brindándonos la energía que nos faltaba para culminar nuestro rito.

Te sentí temblar debajo de mí y como acto reflejo, te imité.

-Ah... ¡Xena...!

Arrebaté tus labios, tratando de ocultar mis jadeos, pero estos hicieron eco en ese campestre lugar, acoplándose con los tuyos, cuando con una última embestida, llegamos al cielo finalmente.

Elevaste tu cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¡Ahh! G-Ga...-

Caí agotada sobre tu regazo, y por suerte, no tardaste en estrecharme amorosamente. Lo necesitaba, con urgencia.

Esto se estaba volviendo una costumbre, una dulce y atrevida costumbre.

Traté de tranquilizar mi respiración, sin mucho éxito -Gracias...- murmuré contra su pecho.

Aún sonrojada, ascendiste un poco la cabeza, curiosa -¿Por... qué?- musitaste, con el corazón desbocado, que podía percibir bien.

Dibujé una sonrisa sobre tu piel, tatuando mi felicidad en ella -Por aceptarme...

Oí tu dulce risita de fondo -Hey... esa es mi línea...

Como respuesta, me aferré más a tu cintura, y acomodé el rostro en tu torso.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Gabrielle...

Tu corazón galopeó debido a mi confesión, y eso... me hizo inmensamente feliz.

-Te amo, Xena...

El canto de los pájaros, y el sol matutino, provocaron que entreabriese los ojos con pereza. Me reincorporé un poco, tratando de enfocar el alrededor.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron al notar que todavía me encontraba aferrada a su desnudo cuerpo.

Descendí los ojos, sin querer desprenderme de su tibio ser, que respiraba tranquilamente debajo del mio.

 _Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan... amorosa. Quiero protegerte siempre. Nunca había sentido algo como esto. Se siente tan bien, el querer amarte de esta manera. Pero al mismo tiempo, temo por todo._

 _Temo que puedas dejarme, que te enamores de alguien más... que me abandones._

Una cálida mano acariciando mi cabello, fue suficiente para despojarme de mis miedos.

-Parece que mi princesa guerrera ha tenido un buen sueño- musitó, enredando los dedos en mis mechones.

Me perdí en su apacible mirada, nuevamente -Tú eres mi sueño.

Sonrió de soslayo, provocando que yo también le dedicase en amable gesto -¿Lo soy?

-Lo eres...

-¿Y qué más soy?

-Todo...

Se reincorporó un poco, mientras yo no perdía de vista como la frazada se deslizaba de su cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto su perfecto y desnudo ser.

-Xena...

-Dime- musité, sujetando su rostro, y aproximándolo hacia mí.

-Creo...

-¿Sí?

-Creo... que hay alguien detrás de ese arbusto...

Abrí los ojos de par en par, para luego, en un rápido movimiento, atajar mi espada y dirigirla hacia ese lugar.

-¡Sal de ahí!

Unos inseguros sonidos se oyeron en ese sitio.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Solo soy yo!

Reconocí esa estúpida tonada de inmediato. No podría ser otro que...

-¿Joxer?- lo nombró, Gabrielle, tapándose con la manta -¿Qué haces ahí escondido? ¿Qué carajo?- enfatizó aquello último, comenzando a enfadarse.

-¡N-No estoy escondido! Solo... bueno, es una graciosa historia.

-¡Habla de una vez, suicida, o juró que te atravesaré ahora mismo!- grité, fuera de mis cabales.

¿Cómo mierda se atrevió a espiarnos? Tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Para mi sorpresa, las manos de la amazona atajaron la mía, bajando la espada -Tranquila, después de todo, solo es él...

-¡E-Eso es! ¡Solo soy yo!- apareció, detrás de aquel árbol, con una inocente sonrisa -lo siento, no me atrevía a... ejem, interrumpirlas. No quise espiarlas- tosió, atorándose de una estúpida manera.

Alcé una ceja, para luego mirar de reojo a Gabrielle -¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?

-Emm... bueno, lo suficiente como para saber que debo darme por vencido- atinó a decir, cabizbajo, y con una triste mueca.

-Joxer, ¿Qué estás...?-

La rubia a mi lado, se puso de pie de repente, aun con la frazada sujeta a su cuerpo. Eso provocó que detuviese mi habla.

-Joxer, no me digas que tú...

El hilarante joven estiro sus manos hacia ella, en señal de vergüenza -¡Tranquila, Gabrielle! Esto... después de todo, es algo que me veía venir.

¿Ha? ¿Tan obvio era?

-No quise interrumpirlas, perdónenme... solo vine porque pensé que me podían ayudar con una misión que tengo.

-¿Misión?- repetí, desconfiada.

-Bien...- rodó los ojos -Pensé que podían ayudarme con un lío en el que me metí.

Crucé la mirada con mi querida amante, para encontrar en sus ojos una compasión que excedía la mía, como siempre.

-¿Quieres ayudarlo, verdad?

-¿Tenemos algo mejor que hacer?

-Pero él... nos vió.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer con eso- elevó sus hombros resignadamente, para luego dejarlos caer, sin borrar su bondadoso gesto.

Bufé, evitando sus ojos -Supongo que tienes razón. Tal vez podamos ayudarlo.

Contemplé, con cierta frustración, como la visión de nuestro amigo se impregnaba de estrellitas.

Mierda. Yo solo quería... estar a solas con ella un poco más.

-¿De verdad me ayudarán?

-Lo haremos- comenzó a decir, Gabrielle, atajando su ropa -pero si prometes no hacer un escándalo... por lo que viste- lo señaló, arrugando la frente de una malévola forma.

-¿Escándalo? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! ,Joxer el magnífico, tiene mejores cosas en las que centrarse.

-Eso espero- agregué, caminando hacia él, amenazantemente -te ayudaremos, pero...- bajé la voz, para luego acercarme a su oído -si te veo coqueteando una vez más con mi novia, te mataré.

Percibí su estremecimiento, llenándome de gozo.

Ah... amaba generar tanto miedo. Hay cosas que simplemente no puedo evitar.

-T-Tranquila, tengo claro mi lugar.

Lo observé de reojo, para luego delinear una confiada y falsa sonrisa, y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda -Así me gusta, compañero.

-Ja... ja... claro, compañera...

Su terror era obvio, pero eso me dejaba más tranquila. Sí, sé que prometí no ser tan posesiva, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era incapaz de ocultar mi inseguridad a veces. Gabrielle ya sabe eso. El gesto que me dedicó, me aseguró de ello.

Como siempre, tan comprensiva... con alguien como yo.

Nuestros pasos comenzaron a andar hacia una aldea vecina, en donde nuestro querido Joxer había prometido cazar a un maleante que andaba suelto por ahí.

-¿Cuánto dinero pediste a cambio de atraparlo?

Giró el rostro, de una nerviosa manera -Mejor ni te digo...

Suspiré, mientras pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro de Gabrielle y la atraía hacia mí -¿De verdad tenemos que salvarle el culo de nuevo?

Una gran sonrisa fue su respuesta.

-¿Por qué?- cuestioné, malhumorada.

Cerró los ojos apaciblemente, para luego, sujetar mi mano, que se encontraba descansando sobre su hombro -Porque es nuestro amigo.

-Ya...- musité, suspirando.

-¿Aún no te acostumbras a eso?

La miré, curiosa -¿A qué?

-A tener amigos.

Lo medité unos segundos, para luego, encontrarme sonriendo de una amable manera -Supongo que es algo que no se puede evitar...

Sus comisuras se estiraron más. Parecía feliz, por algo que no podía entender.

-Eso me alegra.

-¿Mh?

Apretó más el aferre en mi mano -Quiero que llegues a confiar en más gente, Xena, no solo en mí.

Pestañeé varias veces, perdida en sus palabras.

 _Ella siempre... está pensando en mi bien estar. Ella siempre... esta velando por mi nuevo camino._

 _Y sin ella... no sería nada._

Sonreí de lado, acercándola más hacia mí. En un arranque, besé su suave mejilla, provocando que esta se sonrojara -Eres tan adorable... podría comerte ahora mismo.

-¿Q-Qué?

-No... la realidad es que...- medité, perdiéndome en sus verdes ojos, que atinaban a observarme de la misma manera -Siempre quiero devorarte.

-¿Pueden acampar aquí?- nos despertó, la voz de Joxer -si me ven con la princesa guerrera, todo mi crédito se irá a la mierda.

Reímos ante su desaliento.

-Tranquilo, amigo...- dije, de una amena forma, que claramente lo sorprendió -te esperaremos aquí hasta que vuelvas con las novedades.

-Oh... claro. Gracias, Xena- nos devolvió la sonrisa, para luego darse vuelta y llevarse puesto un tronco, de una patética forma.

Eso solo intensificó nuestras risas.

Se giró hacia nosotras, sosteniéndose la nariz -Ja, pequeño accidente. Hasta el increíble Joxer comete errores de vez en cuando.

Recuperándose, de una graciosa manera, se dio media vuelta, con intenciones de seguir su camino.

Lo observé a lo lejos, comenzando a percibir que algo en mi pecho se encogía.

-Oye, ven aquí.

Regresó de nuevo hacia mí, cual mascota y un tanto asustado.

-Tranquilo, solo quiero darte esto- desenfundé mi espada, entregándosela.

Sus ojos se perdiendo en el filo de esta -P-Pero, Xena...

-Te ayudará si te cruzas con algunos rufianes en el camino. Ese juguete no podrá protegerte, siquiera sé como sigues vivo todavía- señalé su espada, soltando un bufido burlón -Tómalo como un préstamo. Me la devolverás a penas nos encontremos mañana.

-Pero, ¿ Y tú?

Sonreí confiadamente, agarrando el Chakram en mi cintura -Con esto es más que suficiente.

Posó la vista en mi, conmocionado -Gracias... esto sí que es una sorpresa. Tú, la gran princesa guerrera, velando por... alguien como yo.

¿Por qué su habla sonaba por primera vez tan sincera?

-Eso no es... -

¿Lo era? ¿Actuar así... era tan extraño en mí?

Esa respuesta, sé bien que se encontraba en mi interior. Claro que era inusual. Si no fuera por ella... jamás habría hecho algo como eso. Abandonar mi preciosa arma, por cuidar a alguien más, que no fuera mi misma persona.

-Prometo devolvértela, aunque no te aseguro el estado...- bromeó, dedicándome una agradecida mirada -¡Hasta luego, amigas!

Lo seguimos con la mirada, hasta que desapareció entre los arbustos.

El anochecer llegó. Y como siempre, nos encontrábamos frente al fuego, hablando sobre nuestras vidas.

-¿Crees que estará bien, aún teniendo tu poderosa espada?- me despabiló, la voz de Gabrielle, mientras tiraba unas ramas a la fogata.

-¿Poderosa? ,Gabrielle, lo que hace a un arma poderosa, es quién la posee.

-Oh... cierto.

Arrugué la frente, empezando a sentir esa inseguridad que últimamente me irrumpía sin piedad -¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?- musite, observándola, casi con indiferencia.

Frunció el ceño, al notarme -Xena... ¿Debo explicártelo de nuevo?

-Ya... lo siento- me disculpé, desviando mi ruborizado semblante -realmente lo siento, Gabrielle- bajé la cabeza, derrotada.

El silencio nos adornó unos segundos, hasta que percibí su peso caer a mi lado, sentándose sobre el tronco donde me encontraba.

-¿Por qué?

Derivé la visión al fuego, avergonzada -Por ser tan posesiva. Esto es nuevo para mí también... no sé por qué me desespero tanto por ti...

Su hombro rozó el mío, estremeciéndome -¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Ante su astuta jugada, tragué saliva con rudeza, juntando valor -Bien, tu ganas. Sí... si lo sé. Tengo miedo de perderte -me animé a contemplarla de frente -eres... demasiado importante para mí.

Quedó pasmada, penetrando su mirada en mi unos terribles instantes, para luego, descender sus largas pestañas y sonreír de lado -Eres más apetecible de lo que pensé.

Sentí el calor recubrir mis cachetes de inmediato, debido a su comentario -¿Q-Qué?

-Es extraño...- sujetó mi mano, que se encontraba aferrada al tronco donde nos encontrábamos sentadas -para algunas personas eres un demonio, para otras una salvadora, pero para mi... solo eres tú.

-¿Solo soy... yo?

Asintió, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro -Si, eres tan honesta conmigo... eso me hace sentir especial.

Ahora fui yo la que descansé mi cabeza en su rubio cabello. Olía tan bien...

-Eres especial. Contigo es con la única que puedo ser así, Gabrielle.

-¿De verdad?

Asentí, mientras mi mano buscaba la suya, encontrándola, y entrelazándose con ella.

-Idiota, infantil, histérica, celosa... todo eso, solo puedo mostrártelo a ti. Perdóname si soy una carga... no es mi intención.

-Me gusta que seas así.

-¿Eh?

-Después de todo, de alguna manera demuestra que me quieres. Aunque si realmente estás preocupada por ello, también hay otras formas de demostrar tu amor por mí...

Elevé una ceja, tentada por sus palabras -¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuál?

Me guiñó un ojo, amplificando mi pervertido pensamiento -Ajá...

Rió por mi obvia reacción -Sabía que dirías eso.

En un descuido de su parte, atajé su cintura, apegándola a mi cuerpo -¿Así que lo sabías? ¿Entonces... sabes lo que haré a continuación?- continué, ascendiendo los dedos por su piel, hasta su ruborizado y hermoso rostro.

Me sonrió, complacida -Por supuesto que lo sé.

La miré con adoración, antes de acercar su mentón hacia mí y rozar sus carnosos labios. Porque eso es lo que sentía por ella. Adoración, amor... todo un torrente de emociones me arrollaba.

¿Miedo? Claro que lo tengo. Es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien.

Es la primera vez que daría la vida por alguien.

Pero... todo ese temor se esfumaba al instante de ver su radiante sonrisa.

 _¿Por qué me generas esto? ¿Por qué me elegiste?_

Preguntas que ya fueron contestadas, lo sé. Pero mi atareada mente sigue sin comprenderlas por completo.

Entreabrí los labios, descubriendo los suyos.

 _Quiero estar contigo siempre. ¿Es tan malo pensar así? ¿Es tan malo ser tan débil ante ti?_

El sonido de tus besos correspondiéndome, otra vez, me drenaron de la respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

No... no es malo. Sentir amor jamás podría ser algo malo. Hoy lo sé. Este es el camino correcto.

Antes pensaba que era justamente, impensable percibir este tipo de sentimiento. Solo retrasaría mis planes, solo me haría más vulnerable.

Planes vacíos... que solo trataban de llenar ese agujero de tristeza que se creó en mi corazón hace años atrás.

Acaricié su mejilla, para luego acomodar un rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja.

Hoy en día, me encuentro a mi misma siendo detallista con estas pequeñas cosas. Me siento tan feliz que casi creo que es un pecado merecer esta alegría.

 _Merecerte._

Pero tú me aceptas, tú me quieres... tú... deseas que me quede a tu lado. Y eso... es todo lo que necesito.

-Gabrielle...- la nombré, de una placentera manera, apartándome un poco, quedando a la altura de sus honestos ojos -quiero que sepas, que te apoyaré en cada decisión que tomes... al igual que intervendré sí creo que estás yendo para por el lado equivocado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida por mi repentina frase.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? ¿Me dejarás guiarte?

Su nublado semblante no tardó mucho en reaccionar, tornándose en una repentina risita -Xena, desde el principio has hecho eso... La sabiduría antes que las armas, ¿Recuerdas? Tú me dijiste eso, hace ya un tiempo.

Sonreí con amabilidad, sumiéndome en ella, recostándome sobre su hombro -Lo recuerdo.

-Eso, y muchas cosas más. Aprecio cada consejo que me das, son tesoros invaluables para mí.

Besé su piel, hipnotizada por su delicioso aroma.

-Pero, solo cuando sea necesario... -titubeó, aferrando las manos en mis piernas -... si veo que estás en peligro, actuaré, y no podrás impedir eso.

-Gabrielle...

-No podrás, Xena. Porque si te perdiera... no sé lo que haría- finalizó, conteniendo su dolor.

Mis cejas se encorvaron, y la debilidad que invadía mi alma, se liberó. Las lagrimas que ahora caían sobre ella, eran la prueba.

-No quiero que abandones tu precioso camino por mí...

-Y yo no quiero que te arrebaten de mí...- acarició mi cabello, para luego, abrazarme fuertemente -si eso llegase a suceder... perdería la cordura.

-Pero Gabrielle...

-Ni Ares, ni Zeus, ni el mismísimo destino, te podrá alejar de mí. Selló esa promesa... ahora.

Sus labios comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia los míos. Los observé con adoración, perdiéndome en ellos al instante.

Los besó uno por uno, sintiendo cada textura, cada sentimiento que irradiaba de mí a través de mi piel.

Al separarse, me miró, con una seriedad que me desarmó.

-Y si ese fuera el caso...- continuó, sujetando mis mejillas -y si tu destino fuera la muerte, me uniría a ti tan rápido como pudiese.

-No...

-Acéptalo, guerrera. Jamás podrás escapar de mí.

Emocionada, tomé sus manos, juntándolas con las mías -Si es por ti, Gabrielle... cuidaré mi vida como si fuera un tesoro. Si tanto vale para ti...

-Xena...

-Solo viviré para ti.

-No, quiero que vivas por ti también. Tu vida es más valiosa de lo que piensas, deja de subestimarte.

Sus palabras sonaban como una súplica.

Sonreí con cierta amargura, capturando su mirada -¿De verdad lo crees? A pesar de todo lo que he hecho...

-Lo es- resaltó, segura -si alguien como yo, se ha fijado en ti... lo es- respondió, con un dejo de burla, que me hizo ampliar mi sonrisa -atesórate, vive cada momento... conmigo. Eres una buena persona, Xena, nada puede cambiar eso.

Ahogué un quejido, mientras, incapaz de evitarlo, la sumía en mi pecho, en un desesperado abrazo -Te amo...

-Xena...

-Te amo, Gabrielle...- musité, elevando su rostro y clavando mi ahora, vulnerable mirada en ella -Quiero quedarme contigo, siempre.

Aproximó el rostro hacia mí, atajando el mío -Entonces, quédate. Te amo, Xena...

Sus labios esta vez se impregnaron en los míos de una desaforada manera. Todo su ser me transmitía lo que sentía en ese momento. Y yo... no podía sentirme más afortunada de tenerla.

Mi cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, seguido por el suyo.

Al instante atajé su espalda, incrementando nuestra apasionada unión.

-Eso haré- musité, entre sus labios.

Me sonrió en respuesta. Y solo con eso... mi alma por fin se permitió estar en paz.

Si era por ella, yo... iba a sobrevivir a lo que sea. Iba a combatir lo que fuera. Por ella, yo... viviría.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Y llegamos al capítulo final! Si, todo muy cursi, salió así (? jajajaj. ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá! Espero verlos pronto en un nuevo fic de nuestras guerreras favoritas, que ya estoy escribiendo (no puedo parar)

¡Besos!

Chat'de'Lune: Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final de esta rara historia jajaja, espero que te haya gustado y la hayas disfrutado, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola. ¡Te veo en otra! ¡Besos!


End file.
